Marvel Fanfiction by Alexis Blake
by alexisblake23
Summary: A new threat is upon the Avengers, a threat worse than Thanos. Their only chance to stop the ensuing apocalypse is to breed with a regular girl, the only one who has the genes to combine all their sperm to produce a superbaby. Feat.: Thor, Deadpool, Iron Man, Black Panther, Captain America, and Spider-Man as the fathers. [Sex scenes prevalent in this story]


Marvel Fanfiction

By Alexis Blake

Chapter 1: Introductions

The steps leading up to the newly renovated Avengers headquarters building in upstate NY seem to jump out at me. I pay more mind to maneuvering my feet on the climb than on the back of Happy's head. My ears prick at his ramblings, but my brain doesn't comprehend. A guy named Happy working for the Avengers? Really?

This is utterly ridiculous. Laughable really. Mr. Stark calling me. Requesting me to meet him at the Avengers headquarters like I'm the next bubbling pupil eager to fight crime with my newfound powers. Only there's just one problem. 

I don't have any powers.

This is funny. Too funny. I actually stifle a chuckle as we round the top of the stairs and enter the lobby of the building that is constructed with floor to ceiling glass windows, and doors. There has to be some mistake. Mr. Stark isn't going to be happy when he figures out he wasted a helicopter trip picking me up near my flat in Boston. I can't imagine Happy will be happy either. 

I half-expected Mr. Stark to greet us in the wide-swept hallway, but it's Pepper Potts instead with a clipboard braced confidentially on her forearm, a cellphone gripped in that same hand and a pen that costs more than my beat-up jeep in the other. Her grey suit is impeccable, red hair swept back in a low bun. I watch memorized as her eyebrows move but they consistently stay just below her bangs. How much did that haircut cost? I wonder. It's probably more than my car cost too. 

"This is her, Happy? Hi, I'm P-"

"Pepper Potts, I know," I blurt out, shaking her hand. Pepper smiles that generic smile that she's honed by now, used to people recognizing her. 

"It is nice to meet you. I trust your trip went well?" She starts to walk so we follow. This time Happy trails us. 

"Yes. Uh," I stop myself from asking why the hell I'm here, "yes." How is it I'm having trouble keeping up with her in sneakers when she's in four-inch heels?

"Good." There's that smile again. "Everyone is already gathered in the conference room."

There's my opening. "Do you know what for? I mean, I have no idea why I've been asked here. Don't get me wrong- I'm grateful to be able to meet you, everyone, I just don't understand…" Oh my god someone stop me. I'm rambling like a goddamn child. 

Pepper frowns. "I'm sorry. I know this must seem crazy to you. It is for all of us, really. But we'll have the answers soon. Here we are." 

She halts just a yard shy of the double-doors. The room, like the building itself, is encased in glass but it's fogged so people peering in cannot discern anyone or anything inside. 

My palms are sweaty. I wipe them on my yoga pants as Happy swings open the door and gestures for me to walk in. I should've demanded they give me time to change instead of pulling me out of my high-intensity workout class like a troubled student called on by the principal. I'm not dressed to meet Mr. Stark and whoever else is waiting in there. My hair needs washed, the blonde strands pulled back into a pony-tail with the ends of my hair striking my lower back with every nervous motion. Oh god, I don't even have makeup on. 

Pepper places the hand with the expensive pen in it on my shoulder. "It's ok. Those are all great people in there, even Tony, despite his flaws. They'll explain everything."

I throw her a look like she's my lifeline. I swallow and nod. "Right. Ok." What else am I going to do? 

Happy wriggles in annoyance. A voice resonates inside. It isn't one I recognize. He's speaking generally as if he doesn't know I'm outside. Maybe he doesn't know. Either way, I trek forward in lieu of Happy slamming the door on my ass and my jaw hits the floor. 

I recognize everyone seated at the elongated conference table. All six of them. It's easy considering they're all dressed in their work attire. Ha. Superhero attire? I can't believe it. I really can't believe it. 

The three men at the front of the room with the projector video on pause stare blankly at me. I don't know who they are. It's difficult to study them when there's so many superheroes crammed into one room. Before this, I'd never even seen one in person in the distance, let alone together in one spot. 

Mr. Stark is seated at the front, his chair drawn so far from the table he appears lost when he swings it around to do a half-wave at me, elbow resting on the chair arm. "Ah, there she is. Finally." He narrows his eyes at Happy before the door closes shut behind me. "Welcome. Uh, er, what's your name again?"

My mouth is dry. I shift my tongue in an attempt to wet it before speaking, but the hesitation is enough time for Mr. Stark to snap his fingers. "Taylor. That's it. Knew it. Knew it all along. Well, come on in. We mean you no harm. Or do we? Kidding. There's an empty seat right there."

The chair is between Thor and Deadpool. Is that right? Did I just think those two names in a complete sentence? 

Everyone watches as I make my way around the table and pull out the chair. But before I can sit down, Deadpool slams his foot on it to block my way and provocatively pats his lap. 

Thor jerks the empty chair out from under Deadpool's feet before I can do anything, slides his beside Deadpool and replaces his spot with my chair. He glares at Deadpool as I take a seat. "Don't you ever act like a grown man?"

"Kidding!" he mocks in Mr. Stark's tone, hands splayed wide in an act of surrender. "And I always act like a grown man. Except when my testicles get blown off and in that case, I'm reborn with my childlike wonder."

Spider-man laughs but stops abruptly when Mr. Stark shoots him a look. "I think we should continue discussing why we're all here, " says Captain America. He too gives what I'd normally describe as a dirty look to Deadpool, except there's nothing dirty about Captain at all. It's done more in displeasure like a father's silent scolding. 

"Right. Took the words right out of my mouth, Cap," Mr. Stark says. His gaze flits to me. "And just to catch you up to speed, none of us know why we're here. Well, aside from them." He returns his chair to resume looking at the men in front of the room. 

"Hi," one of them says awkwardly. He has dark brown hair and stands nervously, his back bowing slightly as if he's preparing to duck under a doorway but he's not tall enough to warrant that kind of fear. "Oh. For those that don't know me, I'm Dr. Banner. Or Bruce. Call me Bruce, actually."

I can feel Mr. Stark roll his eyes. "Vision and Stephen Strange," he points. "All caught up."

"Dr. Strange," the man in the middle corrects with a scowl. 

"Ok, I think it's time to start," Bruce says. 

My mind is whirring. Dr. Strange? Is that the wizard guy who helped defeat Thanos? Bruce Banner… I furrow my brows in puzzlement. I don't think I know him, but Vision is a paler comparison of the man I saw flying across my TV screen back in the days of Sokovia and Ultron. He'd pass as a human now, tailored in a crisp white dress shirt tucked into grey slacks that are pressed with a crease. 

Bruce turns to Dr. Strange. "Stephen? Maybe you should start."

"We intercepted this message two days ago. It's over an hour long, but the gist of it is it's a warning. A warning that someone worse than Thanos is coming for us."

"This is a joke, right," Mr. Stark says bitterly. 

"No, Tony. I'm afraid not."

"What is the evidence supporting this?" Captain America says more calmly than Mr. Stark. 

"And who sent this so-called 'video'? Can we trust him?" Thor adds.

"Or her. So sexiest," Deadpool mocks. 

Bruce waves his hands to dissolve the ensuing argument. "It was us. We sent the video. The three of us," he points to the three of them standing beneath the video that is still on pause. 

"Uhhh…" Tony shakes his head. "No. Not possible."

"Is it? Any more impossible than an alien who tried to wipe us out with a glove and some stones?" Captain says. 

"Ok. I'll bite. So you're telling me this message came from the future?"

"Precisely," Dr. Strange says. 

Mr. Stark jumps out of his chair and hovers restlessly by the window. "The three of you sent us a message from the future warning us of… what exactly? A threat worse than Thanos."

"Yes. I don't understand why you aren't getting this," Dr. Strange snaps.

Bruce cuts in. "Tony, I get why you're anxious right now-"

"I'm not anxious."

"-we just recovered from Thanos's invasion. But this threat isn't supposed to come for several more years. We have time now, more time to prepare."

"Thirty-five years to be exact," Vision adds matter-of-fact.

Thor leans his muscled forearms on the table. "You're telling me we need thirty-five years to prepare?" 

"It's because we won't be able to stop the threat." Bruce hesitates. "None of us individually will be able to stop him, that is." His gaze flickers to his colleagues. They don't move for several heartbeats. What the hell is going on? And more importantly why am I here? I have no powers to combat this new threat. 

I don't know where my confidence boost comes from all of a sudden, but it does and I'm suddenly opening my mouth to propose this burning question. "Um, forgive me, but are you sure I should be here for this? I don't have any powers. I'm a nobody, really. Not like that, heh, but in the superhero world I'm a nobody."

"I'm with her on this one," Deadpool says. "Why is she here? More importantly, why the fuck am I here? Certainly fuckstick Wolverine deserves this spot over me. I'm not a hero. I mean look at this guy. You've got a fucking king here." He ducks his head at Black Panther, who's been silently taking it all in. "Your majestic catness."

Black Panther doesn't even turn his head in Deadpool's direction.

Spider-man raises his hand slightly. "Yeah, uh, Mr. Stark, I know I just joined the Avengers recently but I'm, well, I'm confused. S-should I be here too?"

Bruce sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Yes, you should all be here. It's all on the tape. We were explicit. Every one of you plays a part."

"You're the key to defeating this threat," Vision says to me, devoid-of-emotion. He doesn't elaborate, provoking me to fantasizing about smacking him upside the head. 

"Her?" Tony says. He snaps a finger. "Taylor. Taylor's the key, huh?"

"Band-Aid effect," Dr. Strange says to Bruce. 

"No, not the Band-Aid effect. Not the Band-Aid effect. That's not what we decided," he murmurs.

"We can still hear you," Black Panther says tiredly. 

"Superhuman hearing! Superhuman hearing everyone." Deadpool starts to slow clap. 

"Everyone heard that, you idiot. We are ten feet away," Thor snaps. 

"Oh. Right." Deadpool puts his hands down.

"I'm just going to tell them," Dr. Strange insists. 

Tony interjects, voice booming over them. "Friday, play the feed." 

The video starts playing. I don't know what I expect, but it isn't what I see. Maybe I thought there'd be some course of hurriedness or terror, but there are three men in a lab speaking into the webcam calmly, as if they have all the time in the world. Future-Bruce lists off all of their names, both superhero and human identities, spelling them out carefully and going so far as to put a visual of their names in the video. 

Future-Dr. Strange enters the screen next. "Listen to me carefully. You must gather all of these people together and tell them it's imperative, imperative they follow our instructions. If they don't, if even one person isn't in this, our world will be abolished. I'm not talking Thanos-level destruction. It's worse, so much worse."

Future-Bruce leans over his colleague's shoulder. "Hell on Earth bad. Plagues, endless suffering for humans, aliens, gods alike. Everyone. It'll be disastrous-"

"Okay, they get it," Future-Dr. Strange cuts in. He nudges Bruce back behind him. "According to our calculations, this threat will come in thirty-five years in the form of a man."

"But he won't be a man," Future-Bruce says.

"No, he won't be a man. But he grows like one. And before you say anything, Tony, like finding and killing him prematurely, forget it. It's impossible. We tried. We failed. This is the only way. The only way we will succeed in defeating him is to follow our instructions to the T. Vision?"

Future-Vision moves fluidly into frame as if he's coasting through air rather than using his feet to propel him forward. "You must combat this apocolyptic child with a virtuous child. Just as the apocalyptic child is born of several elements of evil and destruction, this virtuous child must be created by the seed of the heroes on our list, and Taylor is the only person in the universe who can genetically carry this child created from a combination of sperm from each man."

"That's not possible," Tony disputes loudly while the rest of us sit in shock. All of us but Deadpool who is kicked back in his chair asleep.

"It shouldn't be possible," Future-Bruce carries on as if he knew what Tony was going to say. "But it is. We provided a sample of her DNA and our lab findings to make sure you find the correct Taylor Nole. Guys, I know this sounds insane but you must trust us. This is the only way."

"There are rules so before you turn this off, listen up," Future-Dr. Strange says. "There can be no misinterpretations of what we're telling you. Each of you must spend one day, that's twenty-four hours, not twenty-three, not twenty-five, consecutively with Taylor. You must engage in intercourse."

"No tech, Tony!" Future-Bruce says from somewhere off to the side of the camera. 

"No tech, no hospitals, no genetic geniuses or whatever you want to come up with to deter from doing the act. It must be done the old-fashioned way."

I think my heart has stopped. I can't feel my skin, can't breathe.

"It doesn't have to be in any certain order, but you must line the days back-to-back once you start. And you must start soon. By our calculations, you have," Future-Dr. Strange checks his watch, "thirty-six hours to initiate it."

Future-Bruce clears his throat. He peers into the camera. "Taylor, forgive me, but you should be ovulating shortly and we need to take advantage of this so that your child will be at the precise age to defeat this threat."

I just heard my name. Who said my name? I'm blanking. My ears buzz. I shift my hands off the table, spilling them into my lap and smearing the clamminess on my outer thighs. 

"'Precise' age? Does it really matter if this kid is a month ahead or behind?" Tony challenges. He's pacing. "This is absurd!"

"The timing matters," our Vision answers calmly. 

Future-Bruce Banner is still rattling into the camera. "-pheromones will help."

"Friday, pause the video," Tony says heatedly. "What did he, you, just say?"

Bruce rubs his jaw. "Taylor will give off natural pheromones during her cycle, not unlike certain species of mammals going into heat to, uh, attract a mate."

"I know what pheromones means."

"Ok, Tony, calm down. I know this must be stressful-"

"Stressful? Stressful? Stressful," he chuckles, shaking his head. He looks at all of us with a terse smile that makes me lean back in my chair a little. "What am I supposed to tell Pepper?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know. Right. Of course. You have everything else figured out, but not this."

T'Challa rises from his seat. "I will not do this."

"You have to do this. You don't have a choice," Dr. Strange says sternly. "None of you have a choice."

"I do. I am returning to Wakanda immediately."

"I'm afraid I can't let you leave, your majesty," Vision says politely. He moves in front of the doors. T'Challa steps around his chair to size Vision up, fists unfurled to flash the claws at his fingertips. 

"Get out of my way."

Thor stands up. "None of us should leave until we secure a plan."

"Pssst. Hey." Deadpool is leaning over Thor's spot on the table and tapping my arm insistently with the muzzle of his gun. "What did I miss?"

"Uh, um." My eyes dance nervously between the men at the door and Deadpool who is yawning through the mask. "I think you guys have to have sex with me so we can make a super baby that will grow up to defeat a bad guy."

I feel like I'm going to faint. 

Deadpool snaps upright, mouth gaping wider than his yawn. His neck whips back and forth from the men to me. He stops on Bruce, pointing. "Ah, Banner ol' boy. Finally gonna lose that V card. Congrats! Let's get a cake. Friday, order a cake."

"I cannot do that," the female voice says through the speakers.

"Not him," I blurt out weakly. 

"No? Well, there's always the green giant to make ya feel satisfied, Brucey-bear. Does he cuddle you afterward? I'd hope so after you work that gigantic joystick." Deadpool makes a jerking-off motion with both hands. "Am I right?"

"What? That doesn't even make sense," Bruce exclaims angrily. 

"I will not ask again. Get out of my way," T'Challa threatens Vision. 

"Everyone just calm down," Steve booms. He silences everyone when he slams his palm down on the table. "Now, it's clear that we were given explicit instructions from trusted comrades on how to defeat this future enemy. Bottomline: we have the tools to win this time. The only tools that will ensure the future and safety of our world."

Deadpool chuckles. "Tools."

"I, for one, am not going to screw this up. No matter the price. And think about it. We know the price this time, and it isn't that high."

"Ohhh, that's right. You're the virgin," Deadpool says. 

"Shut up," T'Challa, Tony, Dr. Strange and Thor say in unison. 

"Speak for yourself," Tony says to Steve.

"I'm not going to pretend this is going to be easy for everyone but be real, Tony. There's no sacrificing our loved ones or parts of our world." He turns to Black Panther. "No violence required or preparing for war for once. Everyone's safe. Let's keep it that way."

A pregnant pause ensues until T'Challa stirs. "That is a poetic speech, Captain, but I am returning to my homeland."

Tony shrugs. "Let him go."

"I cannot do that," Vision protests. 

"Yes you can, and you will. Send the girl to me next week. Pick a day. I don't care. Now move." 

Vision exchanges glances with Bruce and Dr. Strange then shifts to the side. I watch as T'Challa exists the conference room with bold, retreating steps. The door slams behind him. 

"That was rude," Thor says. He looks down at me with an apologetic frown. "This must be overwhelming for you."

"Yeah," I say shakily. 

"I'm sorry, I don't think I can do this," Tony says. "Taylor. Taylor is it? No offense, Taylor."

"Tony,"says Dr. Strange. 

Steve tries again. "Think logically."

"That's the point. I don't want to. Damnit." Tony walks to the window and rubs his face in frustration. Conflict is etched throughout his features as he volleys with the truth. The truth that he has as much of a choice as T'Challa. "Damnit."

"You heard us on the tape, Tony. Everyone has to be in this," Bruce says gently. 

"I know what was said on the tape," Tony snaps. He shakes his head. He steals a shaky breath. "Hope you are done with Iron Man. Pepper is going to kill me. Murder. Brutal murder. Complete bloodbath."

"Kinky," Deadpool says with a smirk. Or at least I'm imagining he's wearing one under the mask. 

Everyone ignores him. 

"It's not a perfect situation, but she'll understand, Tony," Steve assures.

"Yeah, she'll come around," Bruce adds. 

"Really? It's that simple? Forgive me," he spits sarcastically, "if your optimism doesn't fill me with blind confidence, Rogers."

"Then don't tell her," says Dr. Strange. 

Tony glares at him. "Because it'll never get out that we've concocted a superbaby. Accurate."

"She doesn't need to know your involvement."

"Why are you involved?" Thor says. "No offense, but we all have abilities beyond that of average humans. You do not."

"Ouch. That hurts me, big guy. Right here." Tony taps his chest over his heart. 

"I thought I was 'big guy'," Bruce murmurs behind him, sulking.

"No, obviously I bring the intelligence. What good are super powers without a brain to manipulate them?"

"So you're in?" Steve says. 

Tony sighs. He pauses, eyes focusing on a point in the room while his mind whirs. "I dunno. I mean, yes. Yes," he says at last. 

Steve nods approvingly. "We're all in then." 

Spider-man fidgets in his chair. "Um…"

"Oh god, the kid!" Tony exclaims. 

"Yeahhh," he stammers.

"NO."

The men all look at me for the first time since I walked in the room. I think they forgot I had an opinion and would be the first to protest engaging in sex with a minor.

"That's a hard no," I repeat in case any of them misheard me. 

"Totally agree," Tony says. 

"No. He has to be a part of this," Bruce argues. 

"He'll be eighteen in four months," Dr. Strange bellows. "Isn't that right, kid?"

"R-right." Peter glances between Dr. Strange and Tony with enough nerves to rival my own. 

"I'm going to pretend I didn't just hear you condoning underage s-e-x." Every word is punctured with more sound until Tony is shouting the last letters at Stephen. 

"The kid can spell," Dr. Strange drawls, unimpressed by Tony's antics as usual. 

"God, this is great. Where's the popcorn?" Deadpool laughs. "By the way, didn't any of you think to talk me into it? Maybe I have a personal vendetta against this mission that could destroy the fragility of my mental health."

"Do you?" Steve asks. 

"Fuck no. Lets do this! Maximum effort."

"Can I just confirm that if I shoot you, you will come back?" 

Deadpool waggles his gun at Tony. "Bingo."

"No don't shoot him, Tony," Bruce says tiredly. 

Thor peers down at Deadpool. "What about lightning? Ever come back from that?" 

"Yep."

"A lot of lightning?"

"Enough! Come on, guys. We need to sort this out before Friday."

"Right. I need time to break it to Pepper. And you, god-I-can't-believe-I'm-saying-this, you're going last. That's final." Tony gestures to Peter. 

"Shouldn't we let the lady decide?" Steve says, sitting down. Thor follows his lead. Everyone at the table is sitting again except for Mr. Stark, and T'Challa of course.

"Just like that? Everyone's in?" I say nervously. "I mean, I'm the one that's going to be… pregnant. I have a life. A job. A cat. Oh god, who's gonna feed my cat?"

Tony slides his chair back to the head of the table and takes a seat. "Don't worry about your cat. I'll send someone to take care of it."

"Happy?"

"Sure, Happy can do it. Whatever you want. The job, the apartment, we can figure that stuff out. It'll be all right."

"Just like that? Really?"

"Really."

"How do you guys just accept this, though? This is insane."

"It's sort of our job," Steve explains. 

"Treat it like a job then?"

"Uh, sure, yes. Right. Absolutely. Like a job," Tony reiterates. 

"What happens once I'm pregnant?"

"Let's take care of that when it happens," Bruce says from over Tony's shoulder. "We should focus on setting up these, uh, what should we call them? Meetings? Encounters?"

"Appointments," I surprise myself by saying. 

"Appointments works," Tony says.

"Works for me too," Thor adds. "So when is my appointment?" 

My cheeks flush immediately. Dear god. God. Sex with a god, the Norse god of thunder. I'm gonna pass out. 

"Grab her. She's doing down fast," Deadpool declares. 

Steve launches across the table to steady my shoulders so I don't collapse from my chair as my vision blurs. Thor takes over, handling me with care and laying me flat on the table. Someone, I think it's Steve, feeds me a few sips of water when I come around from the weak sensation. 

"I'm okay," I keep repeating, but no one is buying it. 

"She needs some sugar," Peter says. 

Hands shuffle, a fizzle erupts then someone's tipping more liquid into my mouth. Cherry cola. Yum. 

"Guys, I'm ok," I say more boldly this time. I sit up with Thor bracing my back like I'm an old lady with a broken hip. "I'm fine." I wave everyone off. 

"Ok, but you should drink more," Peter insists kindly. He hands me the pop can. No one relaxes until I take several more sips and return to my chair. 

"All right, if you're feeling better, Taylor, I think you should set up your, um, appointments, uh, in order so there's no confusion."

"Yeah." I swallow hard. Too hard. I cough, pushing the can away from me. Fucking hell. 

"You know what? I'll go first," Tony declares, surprisingly or unsurprisingly, depending on the person. "If that's all right with you."

"Yeah," is all I can say for several heartbeats. "Sure."

"I'm not following anyone," he explains to the room, though no one asked him to. 

"That's fine," Captain says, more annoyed with Tony than Tony's turn in the line-up. 

I take a deep breath. "Honestly, I don't care the order. You guys can choose."

"Ok. To save time, I'll go next," says Steve with a nod to me. I nod back my approval, although it doesn't matter. "It'll be easiest for you to take our jet to Wakanda after us," he adds. 

"He's right," Tony agrees.

"Ok."

"I've got to go before Thor over here. I mean, look at those biceps. Who can compete with that?" Deadpool taunts.

"So you're next."

"That means I'm after him if the kid is last. Works for me. I have some business left with Loki that will take several days."

"Then it's all settled," Dr. Strange announces. "Tony, it'll start with you this Friday. Cap, you have Saturday. T'Challa has Sunday. Wade, Monday. Thor, Tuesday and Peter, Wednesday."

"Hopefully by the end of this we have a successful pregnancy," says Bruce.

"We're losing her again," Deadpool blurts out as darkness encompasses my mind and my body hits the floor. 

Chapter 2: Iron Man

It's Friday. I don't know the time, but it's late afternoon. Somewhere around dinnertime. It's hard to judge seeing as how there's not a clock in sight and I'm not the least bit hungry. My eyes absorb the entrails of the old Stark Towers, having since been renovated into deluxe condominiums with Tony's private penthouse at the top. 

I spent the last few days living in a room at the Avengers headquarters, granted to me by Tony and the others. Not sure who's in charge aside from Tony, but most of them are in and out, or don't live there at all. The only person I recognize in my vicinity is Wanda who lives down the hall beside Vision, but other than shooting me a few pity glances, she's been cold to me. I don't blame her. She's friends with Pepper, after all. 

I got a new cell phone, courtesy of Stark enterprises. Sometimes when I'm bored and want a shock, I scroll through the contact names, the corners of my mouth lifting at the absurdity of it all. I can reach out to any of them at any time, just like that. So quick, so easy. The only one I pester is Happy, though. But he too treats me like I'm a necessary evil. He's not half-wrong. 

Peter is the only one who texts me regularly. He'll snap me goofy selfies when he's bored at school, or blurry photos of his friend who's clearly not excited to be in the picture and tries to take his phone. The best ones are when he's out rounding up criminals. He'll pose with them in precarious positions that make me laugh, despite myself. I try not to dwell on Wednesday. I blank it out of my mind and pretend Peter's just a friend. Makes it easier to communicate that way. 

I was able to get all my comforts yesterday: clothes, makeup, shoes, hair products. I feel more myself sitting at the bar in his penthouse stirring the gin and tonic with a red and gold plastic S logo stirrer. 

The nerves dissipate until I hear a loud noise outside on the balcony. I turn in the stool in time to witness Tony landing in his Iron Man suit. The metal dissolves with every step as he makes his way inside until it's nothing more than casual gym attire. 

He doesn't say anything to me. I don't say anything to him. He rounds the bar, shuffles the bottles around behind the counter, then pours himself a scotch, neat. Tony eyes me. I eye him back. He tosses back the entire contents of the glass, puts it down and taps the surface with an expression of indifference. 

"You made yourself a drink."

"Yeah," I say. 

"What're the rules on that, you think? Drinking. Trying to get pregnant. Can't be good, right?"

"I dunno. I've never been pregnant before."

"Oh, right. Right." Tony pours himself another drink, tosses it back then takes my nearly empty glass. He drinks that too then pours me another with the stuff still out on the bar and slides it over. 

"Thanks," I mumble. 

An awkward silence ensues. I clear my throat and ask, "how'd it go with Pepper?" in an attempt to cut the tension. 

"Pepper," he says her name slowly, actuating every syllable to draw out his response. Wondering how much to tell me perhaps? "You know what? I don't want to talk about Pepper. Let's leave Pepper out of this." His tone is kind so I don't take offense. 

Tony engulfs the last of his drink and takes our glasses to the sink before I've had a sip of mine. "I think we're all done with these."

"I- ok." 

"You look good. You look cute," he says awkwardly. "I don't know if I should be complimenting you or not. What's the protocol here?"

"God if I know. I've never done this before."

Tony sort of swirls his finger at the ground. "This? You've never done this?" He starts to pull the bottle of scotch off the shelf when it dons on me what I've implied and I reach across the bar to wrench the bottle from him. 

"I didn't mean that. I've had sex before. Relax."

Tony literally billows a breath and clutches his chest. 

I wriggle off the cork and take a big gulp of scotch straight from the bottle. Tony arches a brow at me, but I've appeared to gain his approval on some level. It's better than nothing. 

"We can't keep drinking all night." He says it reluctantly like the words sting exiting his mouth. 

"You're right." I keep drinking from the bottle until Tony takes the bottle back and gestures over my shoulder. 

"How about I give you a tour?" He moves into the middle of the room, one arm in his pocket, the other spread wide to point out the corners of the room. Or, well, what would normally be corners. His entire studio penthouse is set up like a wriggly half-circle on the balcony side. The kitchen, bed, living room, bar, everything is impeccably strewn around the open floor-plan. 

"It's nice," I say lamely. 

"Nice, yeah. It was nicer before."

"What made you rebuild it?"

Tony shrugs. "Wasn't ready to let it go. There's a lot of history here. You know, this is the exact spot I tricked Loki, and," he chuckles, "where the Hulk beat the crap out of him. He surrendered right over there."

"That's incredible."

"It is, isn't it?"

I nod. "Is that why you wanted to come here tonight?"

Some of Tony's forced enthusiasm dissipates. "Uh, no. Not really. The Mrs. and I live at headquarters now. She doesn't come here anymore. It's become a man cave of sorts."

"Mrs? You two are married? I didn't know."

"Uh, yes. You don't read the papers? Or follow the news? Entertainment Weekly? What about any celebrity trash magazine ever? Nevermind. That's not important. What's important is she's my Mrs. and I'd like to keep it that way. But this interferes with that and now all I can picture is a big fat D-I-V-O-R-C-E headline in the magazines you don't read." Tony rubs a hand over his face. "You know what? Why don't you tell me about yourself. Thoughts, dreams, regrets. Anything. Anything at all."

The alcohol is kicking in. I feel a slight buzz that produces warmth through my body and makes me feel more at ease. I slide off the stool. I really didn't have that much. The warmth grows stronger, but I don't feel inebriated. 

"Um, ok I'll start. You grew up outside Boston. Went to Boston University. Majored in psychology, but didn't go on to get your Masters so you work for a small journal now," Tony babbles. "What was the name of it again?"

I approach him mindfully so not to spook him then stop a foot away. My gaze meets his. "I think I'm starting to feel it."

"Feel what? The alc-" Tony cuts himself short. An indiscernible expression passes over his face. His breath comes out shaky, his tone weak rather than the usual pointedness. "The pheromones."

Tony closes the remaining distance between us. He grabs me in one jarring motion and kisses me. I cling to him, still myself, still aware of what's happening but not caring what it means to be kissing Tony Stark. He's not an intimidating superstar billionaire with a talent in saving the world. He's just a man and I'm in need. 

We continue to kiss like we're starving for each other after twenty years of separation. And then he's shoving me back. Back. Back. Back. There. My back hits a wall. He presses urgently against me, but our pesky clothes are in the way. He snags my hand before I get a decent grip on his clothes. "Wait." He's breathing hard, as hard as I am. 

"You don't want to do this," I say. 

"No. No, don't speak. Just stay here. Don't move. You taste like a drug I have to swallow. I need it. I'm afraid if you move or speak I'll sober up. I can't change my mind," he insists between jagged breaths. 

I nod obediently. 

"It's the suit. It, uh, I have to take it off a certain way, or I set it off and then, well. Unless you want that. Could be kinky. Though, the mechanics of it-"

"Tony."

He slants his mouth over mine again, kissing me for several seconds before drawing back with hooded lids. "I'm gonna take it off now."

"Can't make a baby with it on."

"Shh, what'd I tell you? Stop talking."

"Make me.

Surprise flashes across his face. "Ohh," he says, fully understanding. The surprise is replaced by pleasure. "Yep. This is gonna be bad." Of course, 'bad' meaning perfectly good in this context. Maybe too good. "Strip. Now."

My clothes pool on the floor in a heap at my feet. Could be the pheromones, or the alcohol, or a mixture of both that make me feel braver, unashamed, eager. Either way, I'm ready. I'm ready to have sex with mother-fucking Iron Man. 

He's right. It takes a certain finesse to remove his clothes, but his too are tossed aside. We stand staring at each other. I watch the hesitation dancing in his eyes. 

"You sobered up," I say quietly.

"No. Yes. No. It doesn't matter. Looking at you now. Damnit, I couldn't refuse you even if I am."

I move toward him. He doesn't balk. I guess he's telling the truth. 

"That doesn't get out," he says sternly, cupping his hand around one side of my face. His battle of wills is waning. 

"I won't tell." I take his hand and place it at the base of my neck. "Hate me if it makes this easier." I invite him to do so with my eyes, driving my point home. I mean it. He can hate me. I don't care. We're not in love. We're not in a relationship. We never will be. I just need him hard. 

Tony deciphers my message silently and squeezes his response through his fingers around my throat, temporarily constricting my airway. I moan. Yes, keep going I say without actually saying it. 

He backs me up until the back of my knees catch on the bed. We fall onto the mattress and before I can blink, Tony has me flipped onto my stomach. He yanks my legs apart as I arch my back in invitation. I'm dripping wet and can't believe this is about to happen. I'm about to feel him… Tony slams his cock inside me so hard the impact pushes me across the mattress. He yanks me back in place by his grip on my hips and starts driving himself in and out of my pussy with wild abandon. 

My moans start turning into screams. There's discomfort there, the angle at which he's thrusting strikes my cervix when he goes deep, but it's mostly ecstasy that raises my voice to embarrassing levels. 

Tony leans over me on all fours and pins my head sideways into the comforter. The weight of his hand on my face, the growls he emits and his persistent cock brings me to an explosive orgasm. I'm spasming under his strength, pussy pulsing around him so strongly he jerks once, twice and grunts so loud, so long I feel the power in which he ejaculates between my legs. 

We don't move. At least a minute goes by before Tony climbs off of me. He snags a pillow, helps me flip over on my back and positions the pillow underneath my ass. He draws a breath, still recovering from the sex. "Stay like this for a little while. I think it helps."

He moves off the bed and tosses me a blanket to cover up with. 

"Yeah. Ok," I say. 

Tony dresses in silence. I don't say anything to break that silence. The pheromones are absent. All I can think about is the bottle of scotch. It's too raw to think about what just happened. I can only imagine Tony is thinking the same thing. 

"Right," he says at last. "Um. Hate to be that guy. But I am that guy." He tosses his hands aside like he's not in control of his actions. 

"You're leaving," I say.

"Yeah. I've got a thing. Something important. You know. Important Avenger business."

I nod. "That's ok, Tony. Go ahead and go."

He starts to walk toward the sliding glass doors. Tony hesitates, peering back. "We're ok? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

I sit up on my elbows and return his gaze with a smile. "No, you didn't hurt me."

Tony gives me a thumbs up. He puts his arm down like it betrayed him. "I don't know why I did that. But hey, glad we're cool. We're cool?"

"We're cool."

He nods once then moves out onto the balcony. I watch as he spreads his arms and waits as his clothing stiffens and remakes into his Iron Man suit. He launches up and disappears without a glance back. And that's fine with me. He'll forget about me because he has to, like I have to forget about that bottle of scotch. 

Chapter 3: Captain America

I'd woken up this morning curled on my side underneath the blanket Tony had given me. Happy prodded me awake by toeing my exposed leg with his big black boot. I gave him quite a startle when I'd unfurled myself and he noticed I was naked. The expression on his face before he turned around would be forever etched in my mind. Made it easier whenever he tossed me his disapproving scowl, which was more frequently now that the dirty deed had been done and he had to escort me back to Avengers Headquarters.

I glance my watch to check the time, perched at the edge of my bed wearing date clothes. Where I'd gone to Tony's place dressed casually, though sexy, I dressed nicer for Cap, wearing a simple black dress with quarter sleeves that clings to me like a second-skin, and a gold necklace that drapes just below my throat and above the stooped neckline of the dress. Matching high-heels, of course, and a gold watch to complete the ensemble. 

Honestly, I hadn't put much thought into what I'd wear until I exited the shower earlier and discovered the outfit draped over my desk chair with a blank card propped against the mirror telling me to be ready to be picked up at 6:30PM. The writing was scrawled in a fancy cursive like it's the 20th century rather than the 21st. It can be none other than a woman instructing me, someone who cares a great deal for Captain, or at least one who knows him a helluva lot better than I do. Which isn't saying much considering I don't know anything about him outside of the press.

I finger the simple, yet elegant ebony wristlet and check my watch again. It's nearly time to leave. To say I'm nervous is the understandment of the year. My nerves were different with Tony. He's unpredictable, egoistical, but he had been around the block dozens of times. I didn't have to take the reins. I just had to part my legs. 

Steve Rogers is the golden boy of America. Untouched, unscathed, perfectly virtuous to the point it makes me want to vomit. The only thought keeping my stomach from rolling is the fact that he'd gone rogue before Thanos's time and since, though welcomed back by the American government, still remains unhitched. Possibly unhinged. I don't know. I don't know anything about the guy. All I know is I've never taken the reins before, and I'm certain Cap didn't save himself all these years on a whim I'd appear. 

Fuck, this is one hell of a mess we're in. 

A knock on the door snaps me out of my thoughts. "Come in," I say. I half-expect Tony to appear giving me an awkward thumbs up, but it's Natasha, aka Black Widow. 

"Ready kiddo?" She says it like we're a decade apart in age rather than a handful of years. It's cringe-worthy, but I cover my reaction with a tentative smile.

"Yeah." I stand up, step toward the door.

"Steve's waiting for you in the lobby," she says as she pulls my dress down an extra few inches. "You know if you cut off all this hair you can donate it to Locks for Love." Then, to buffer her stab, she adds, "you look good."

Honestly, I don't have the energy to respond with a witty retort. This evening is going to be difficult enough as it is. I glide past her and clack-clack-clack my way to the lobby. 

Steve stands near the doors leading outside. He's dressed in a navy blue suit, white shirt, brown loafers and no tie. His hair has been cut since I last saw a picture of him in a magazine, but he still has the facial hair, still handsome and put-together as ever.

Steve turns when he hears me- let's be honest, he heard me the moment I stepped out of my room- and smiles. It's a polite smile, those reserved for uncomfortable blind dates. I return the gesture, though I imagine mine's not as polished. I bet I'll be a pro by the time I get to Thor. Christ. Thor. I stumble on my invisible mortification. Steve reaches out with his inhuman reflexes and steadies me before I roll an ankle and hit the floor. 

I laugh, embarrassed. "Thanks."

"You ok? Those heels look dangerous." He's being kind. They're only two inches high. 

"Yeah. Just haven't worn them in awhile." It's true. I can't remember the last date I've been on where the guy invited me to dinner rather than a cheap coffee meetup. 

Steve still has a gentle grip on my elbows. He sees his hands have lingered longer than necessary and quickly drops them with a half-smile. "You look beautiful, by the way. Here." He opens the door for me and we exit onto the balcony. 

"Thank you. You look handsome yourself."

"I can't remember the last time I dressed up like this."

"Same," I say. 

We smile at each other again, less out of politeness now and more genuine this time. Silence befalls us as he leads us down the stairs. 

"Um, I hope you don't mind me taking you out on a date. I know this must seem bizarre to you, but I'm a bit old-fashioned."

"No, it doesn't bother me. It's not like I expected you to bend me over the bench in the lobby and fuck me," I laugh softly. 

Steve's face contorts into a uncomfortable expression. I immediately regret my joke. Gah, why don't I censor myself? 

"Sorry," I mumble lamely. 

There's that polite smile again. Our progress has gone backwards just like that. "Here's my car." He opens the door like a gentleman and I slide into the bucket seat of the classic corvette inwardly cursing myself over and over. Part of me wishes he'd done just that and I could be back in my room, alone, eating Chinese food and packing for Wakanda. 

"So where are you taking me?" I try again at making conversation. We're too far to drive comfortably to the big apple.

"I have a place not far from here. Thought I'd cook us dinner." Steve drives us away from headquarters, pausing only to nod at the guards at the bottom of the long drive and wait for the metal gate to slide out of the way. 

"You cook, too?"

"I do my best," he says, gunning the throttle. "Hopefully it turns out ok. Do you like steak and potatoes?"

"I do. Sounds good." 

"Good."

I peer out of my window, unsure of what to say now. The trees whiz by in a blur of varying degrees of green. For a second, I imagine myself jogging through the woods near my home, untroubled by this daunting mission, despite how satisfying it felt to have Tony Stark thrusting inside of me. I can't fathom it'll feel the same with Captain America, the virgin. There's too much guilt hanging in the air like a thick fog that chokes the lungs as much as the eyes. 

"I know this must be awkward for you," Steve says, disrupting the silence. 

I turn my head. "No more as it is for you."

His gaze returns to the road. "I thought maybe getting to know you would help, but then Tony gave me an detailed background report about you. I'm afraid there's nothing I can come up with to ask you that I don't already know, and I'm not good at faking it."

"Oh god. Of course he did." I sigh an irritated breath. "It's ok. I'm bad at faking it too." It suddenly dons on me. "Uh, did everyone get this report?"

"Yeah," he says apologetically. 

"What does it say about me?"

"It's mostly big picture stuff. Where you grew up, where you went to school, job, etc."

"So none of the little stuff really? Like my favorite color? My favorite food?"

"Uh, pink and Pho Tai. You prefer the place several blocks from your apartment, but they rarely deliver so you typically walk to the Vietnamese place around the corner."

"I'm gonna kill him."

Steve laughs. "Sorry, I know. Not appropriate."

I shrug, smiling. "I just don't see the point. And it's not fair! Where is my detailed report on all of you?"

"I'm guessing that'd be one heck of a problem if it ever got into the wrong hands."

"Yeah, makes sense. Unfortunately."

He grins at that. At least he understands my point-of-view and if anyone's going to side with me on my woes with Tony Stark, it's him. "Well, if it makes you feel any better you can ask me whatever you want to know."

"Anything?"

"Shoot."

I decide to go for the big one. "Why have you been saving yourself?"

"I thought you might ask that."

"Too sensitive?" 

"No, it's ok. I was prepared. I guess, to put it simply, it just never happened. I was in love with a woman before I was frozen, and when I woke by then she'd lived her life. Dating in this time is… difficult."

"Because of your job?"

"Well, that's part of it. Women are different now. Everything is fast-paced with social media, texting, attention-spans. It throws me off, if that makes sense."

"It does."

"I guess I've been waiting for a serendipitous moment, but amidst going into hiding, the war, coming out of hiding, I dunno. There doesn't seem to be time."

"And now this."

"And now this," he says. Steve winces. "I didn't mean it like that."

"It's ok even if you did. I get it. You didn't think you'd be forced to lose your virginity to a stranger."

"Yeah, but I feel guilty for saying that."

"Not any more guilty then I do about taking it."

"You shouldn't feel guilty about that."

"Same to you," I say kindly. 

We exchange smiles that are warmer than before. Progress. Finally. 

The rest of the drive flies by with idle chit-chat. It appears addressing the virginity issue abated the tension between us without the addition of pheromones. 

Captain America's place is a modern cabin set off the ground on the edge of a cliff, constructed of wood and glass floor-to-ceiling windows in rectangular fashion like stacked blocks. It blends in with the trees surrounding it so well I didn't notice we'd come upon it until he slowed the car and rounded the curve in the dirt path. He parks the car under the house, set between two boulders, and aids me out of it then up the stairs through the front door. 

The outside simplicity reflects the inside. There's only a handful of furniture, mostly positioned around the stone fireplace: a couch and two chairs, one end table with a lamp. No coffee table, no dinner table, no rug. Two bar stools at the kitchen counter with a place setting for two. The kitchen itself is a diminutive nook in the corner that borders the balcony overlooking the incredible view, countertops constructed of wood with subway tile lining the wall above the stove.

There's a short hallway leading to three doors, two on opposite sides and one at the end. I picture the bedroom and bathroom tucked back there. Maybe an additional bedroom? Office? I don't have time to explore. Steve has started a fire and is handing me a glass of red wine. "Merlot," he says. Then he stops himself from giving it to me at the last second with a perplexed expression. I snag it before he can withdraw it. 

"Tony did the same thing, but I think it's all right."

Steve's smile tenses in the corners. Oof, Taylor, you're such an idiot! Bringing up Mr. Stark in reference to last night is the last thing I should be doing. I quickly hand the glass back to keep from smacking myself. "On second thought, maybe we should air on the side of caution. Um, where's your bathroom?"

"Down there on the left," he points. "I'll pour us some water in the meantime."

I lean over the sink and glare at myself in the mirror. Come on, pheromones, come on. Kick in damnit. This couldn't be more awkward and I've been making it worse letting slip these crazy stupid thoughts. The Captain is sexy in his own right, but there's no chemistry here. Tony's words last night strike me as more accurate than ever and we had chemistry; not mind-boggling, over-the-moon chemistry, but it was there. So why isn't my drug kicking in when I really need it?

When I make my way back into the kitchen, Steve is nowhere in sight. I notice the sliding door is open about a foot so I make my way over to it and spy Steve starting up the grill. 

"Is it safe to have a grill up here?" I tease him as I step onto the balcony. My eyes don't know which view to stick with so they flicker back and forth between Steve and the landscape. 

"What can I say? I'm a rebel," he says, grabbing his glass and closing the lid to let it heat up. Somewhere between the kitchen and the grill, Steve discarded his jacket so he's extra yummy standing by the railing with the sleeves of his dress shirt rolled back. I'm not typically attracted to blondes, but in the setting sun, Steve is easy on the eyes. Very easy. 

"Somehow I doubt that," I say, smiling. "Hey, this view is magnificent."

"Yes, it is. I love this spot. I wish I could come up here more often." 

"Avengers business keeping you away?"

Steve nods. "Among other things. My best friend is in Wakanda, recovering of sorts, so I travel there frequently too."

"Feels weird to think I'll be there tomorrow." God, here I go again with the word-vomit. Argh. Get it together girl. 

If it bothers him, Steve doesn't let on. "It's a beautiful place. Unique. You'll like it. Not many outsiders get to go."

"As beautiful as this?" I gaze out across the treetops. 

"A different beautiful." He takes a step toward the open door. "I left your water inside. I'll grab it and the steaks. Be right back."

I study the way he moves as he goes and my mouth starts to dry at the thought of him nude. 

Oh. 

Oh yes. It's happening. Yes. Yes. Yes. It's kicking in. 

Oh no. Dinner! 

I do a hesitation dance. What do I do? I rush toward the door and run smack into Steve. Luckily, I'm short and his reflexes are quick enough to save the steak by raising the plate over my head. "Oomf," I cry. "Oh, god, sorry!" Damn, his body is solid. 

"Whoa there. In a hurry?" 

Is it hot or is it just me? "Um, how long do those steaks take to cook?" 

"Not long. Starving?"

"Uh, not yet but I'm getting there." I don't want food.

"Ok, I'm going to put them on now." He tries to shuffle past me but I block him with a hand on his chest. 

My clothes feel itchy. "Actually, I think you should put the plate down."

"Somethings wrong?" He backs up into the house and sets the plate on the counter with worry crossing his face. 

"No. It's just, uh, we're gonna have to eat after."

Steve's eyes widen, brows shoot up. "Oh! It's time then."

"It's time, Steve. How do you want to do this?" 

"Well, I pictured us having dinner and dessert then going to my bedroom-"

"Bedroom it is," I say, cutting him off. I expect him to take the lead but he stands there like he's been frozen in time again and I'm growing more sexually frustrated by the second. We're starting with too many obstacles. I reach up and unbutton the first button, wanting so desperately to kiss him. 

"Wait." He grabs my hand to stop my advances. 

I draw an impatient breath. "This isn't the way you pictured it, I know, but these pheromones are powerful. You have about thirty seconds before we're having sex on the kitchen floor so if you don't want to do this, tell me right now and I will walk out the door. No questions asked."

Steve peers down at me. He takes a breath and then takes me to his bedroom by the hand. I scarcely take in the decor before I'm draped on the bed. He stands at the end with a smoldering look in his eye, one I never thought I'd see on him, and removes his clothes with steady assuredness befitting a soldier. 

I start to mirror his movements but he shakes his head at me. I watch, hungry, as he frees himself from his boxer-briefs. His muscles aren't the only thing that got a significant boost during that experiment years ago. 

Heart pounding, I twitch when Steve kneels over me and begins to precariously hike my dress up until it sits just below my asscheeks. His fingers duck under the remaining fabric and peel off my lacy black thong, going so far as to unhook it from my heels before those too are gone. Legs still raised, his lips graze my feet then follow an invisible trail up my legs. I want him to enclose his mouth around the bud between my thighs so badly that I writhe invitingly. 

How is it that the pheromones have encased us in lust, but we're moving achingly slow? It's so different from the aggressive way Tony and I responded to each other. I try thinking of an answer but Steve's lips make it to that perfectly sweet- OH! My head falls back with a moan, body arched and thighs quivering on either side of his head. He pins me still with one arm draped across my lower abdomen while using his free hand to push my dress up over my breasts, exposing the matching bra to the discarded panties. 

I feel the threat of strength beneath his forearm and, exactly like my response to Tony's steely hold on my head in the throes of passion, I orgasm into Captain America's mouth. 

Christ, has he really not done this before? 

Steve moves over me and gently tugs my dress off over my head when it's over. His fingers find the clasp of my bra as he mates his mouth to mine, swirling the taste of my pussy around with his tongue. The salty-sweetness drives me to moan into his kiss and I'm rewarded with a moan of his own.

My bra springs free and I wriggle off the straps in time for Steve to assault both breasts with his lips. He encases each one with his hands, molding them to his liking until neither one of us can take it anymore. 

"Are you ready?" I say breathlessly. 

Steve raises his head and kisses me. "Yes."

He angles himself over me while bracing his weight on his forearms on either side of my head. I gently grab his girth and guide it to my opening. He exhales a quick breath from the pleasure, the tip sliding inside forcibly, each inch becoming less difficult. But my tightness isn't helping Steve draw this out. He's breathing so unevenly, heart racing at such an incomprehensible speed, it's causing me to question his resolve.

My hand falls away and I invite him to rest on top of me so that our flesh is married together. Steve's skin has taken on a slight sheen from the nerves and effort of holding back. I don't mind. He smells divine. 

Steve moves inside of me slowly at first. He's careful, though not because he thinks he'll hurt me, but I imagine because he's enjoying exploring this new, wondrous sensation. I bury my head in the crook of his neck, panting, and draw him closer to me with my legs hooked around his waist. 

Steve reverberates his ecstasy, his hips picking up pace. Every thrust hits my g-spot whether he means to or not. I start to cry out as the onset of an orgasm builds between my legs. I warn him what's about to happen, gasping. He gives me more of his weight and drives into me faster, whispering encouragement between moans. 

I hit my climax with a dampening scream. Steve responds by thrusting more rapidly until he, too, is orgasming. I feel his essence spurting inside me. He shudders, gasping into the pillow under my head. 

I let my legs fall to the wayside after a minute or so of recovery. Steve draws back on all fours and gently slides his softening member out of me. 

"Sh-" His voice comes out raspy so he clears his throat. "Should I help you, uh…"

"Can you hand me that pillow please?" 

He hands over an extra pillow so I can place it under me. "Thanks."

"How long do you have to stay like this?" 

"Maybe fifteen minutes. You should go clean up if you want to," I suggest.

"Good idea. I'll go put the steaks on. You're still hungry, aren't you?" He smiles tentatively. 

"Yeah," I say, returning his smile. 

We eat thirty minutes later. Neither one of us remarks about the sex. We focus on chewing our food, which is cooked to perfection. I had hoped the intimacy would mean we didn't need the pheromones to feel connected, but I was wrong. The chemistry has vanished. He's just Steve Rogers again and I'm just Taylor Nole. That's not to say we can't be friends in time when the feeling of his cock inside me isn't so raw, but for right now we remain practically strangers.

Our conversation carries us into post-dinner when we're at the sink washing and drying dishes. Steve raises his head, eyeing the door. He shuts the water off. "Someone's here."

A knock proves him right. "Mr. Rogers? Ms. Nole? It's Happy."

Steve wipes his hands dry and unlocks the door so Happy can move into the foyer. Relief douses his face when he sees us clothed. "I didn't mean to intrude, but Tony sent me earlier than planned. I'm afraid T'Challa is giving us some trouble regarding his… appointment. Tony thought I should com- wait. Did you two…yet?" His eyes plead with us to give him the answer he's praying for. 

"We did," Steve answers. I give him brownie points for saying it with confidence. 

Happy claps his hands together, grinning. "Thank god. That would've been, well, anyway that doesn't matter. Tony thinks we'd better get you to Wakanda sooner than later so we have time to sort this out."

"Ok," I say. 

"I'm coming too. I'm going to check on Bucky."

"Tony thought you'd say that so you're both packed. I've got the car ready. The jet is just a little over a mile from here."

Steve and I exchange looks. "Ok. Let's go."

Chapter 4: T'Challa

Wakanda is exotic, like an advanced alien civilization settled into the heart of a safari. It's both out-of-place and yet fits right in at the same time. It's remarkable. There is no way Steve could've prepared me for it. I snap Peter a picture before we land out of guilt for not responding to his last seven texts. Happy seizes the phone out of my hands. "Who are you talking to? You can't take pictures of this place. What if it gets out?" 

"I thought it was already out. Wasn't there some sort of conference?" 

Happy isn't satisfied as he permanently deletes the photo. "Yeah, well, the rest of the world isn't fully on board yet." His face falls dramatically all of a sudden. "You sent this to Peter? Peter Parker?" He waves the text message in my face. 

"Yeah, so?"

"Yeah so? Yeah so? That kid can't keep a secret to save his life. That's it." Happy whips out his phone and dials a number. He holds it up to his ear, bracing it with his shoulder while he tucks my cell into his pocket. "I'm confiscating this until after- hi? Hello? Peter? Yes, it's me Happy. Hi. Yes, it has been awhile, but no, not really since it's only been four days. Uh huh. T-that's great, kid. Awesome. Hey, focus here. I've got something to tell you." Happy walks to the front of the jet beside Natasha and Cap while I remain seated, the only one buckled in like a valuable and highly breakable vase. 

Tony sits down next to me. He's eating potato chips out of a party-sized bag and shoving them into his mouth faster than he can chew, all the while making eye contact with me. I look back incredulously. He swallows. "My bad. Do you want some?" He offers me the bag then jerks it back before I can dip my hand inside. "Nevermind, not good for the baby." He pulls a small bag of nuts out of his pocket. "Protein. Here ya go." 

I don't take the bag. "There's no baby yet."

"But good habits start now."

I snag the potato chip bag out of his hands, but he grabs the other side back before I can fully claim it. We sit there literally fighting over a bag of chips when the jet lands and Natasha releases the main door for us to exit. 

I let go. "Smart move," Tony says and stands up, leaving me to fumble with what feels like a dozen seatbelts. If not for Steve's upstanding nature, I would be the last to meet the greeting party that awaits us on the brink of the palace. 

I'm quickly introduced to T'Challa's elegant mother and techie sister, Shuri. Both accept me with tight smiles. His mother is better at hiding her distain than his sister, making it apparent T'Challa is not without a regular lover, and I'm the other woman. 

I want to scream at them that this is not my fault. I didn't ask to be chosen. I could be, I should be at my day job right now making my next deadline my most pressing thought. But it wouldn't do any good. I can see their composure is as much a part of them as their birthright. I'd only further damage my reputation. It's far too convenient to use me as an outlet for their anger and frustration. After all, it will be thirty-five years until the real bad guy shows himself and they don't want to wait that long to dispel their disapproval. 

Cap disappears before we're steered inside to see about a guy named Bucky. Natasha is next to leave the group, side-by-side with T'Challa's right hand, Okoye. Tony discusses politics with the mother, something regarding her son's rival, M'Baku, while Happy trails behind me like I'm a prisoner rather than a future temporary lover of the king. 

Honestly, I'd be more unhappy about it if the absurdity of Tony still carrying the potato chip bag isn't so damn funny. I always figured him to be an eccentric character, but this is another level of weird. 

We find T'Challa alone in the throne room. He's not in the seat but standing behind it with his forearms on the back of the chair. "I thought I told you not to bother coming," he says. "I have made up my mind."

"I will leave you to it then," says his mother. She nods at Tony and exits the room. 

Tony approaches T'Challa while Happy and I hang back. "You know me. When have I ever listened? To anyone for that matter." He hands him the potato chip bag. "Brought your favorite."

T'Challa eyes him suspiciously but accepts the offering nonetheless. "It's been opened."

"Yeah, couldn't help myself. Got hungry on the way. Longer trip than I anticipated." Tony wipes his hands together and scans the room. "On a serious note, this is a good look for you. I like it. We should replicate this somewhere at home. Maybe in the basement. Or the baby's room. Happy, take notes." 

"Oh, you want me to? Ok. Sure, boss." Happy fumbles with drawing his phone out of his jacket pocket. 

"Tony," T'Challa says coldly. He sets the potato chip bag on his seat and moves around the chair. 

"Listen, no bullshit, you should give this a shot. I did it."

"And that should make me feel better? You must be a very single man right now."

"Single? Er, no. Not exactly. No. Pepper is, well, Pepper. She's taking some time but she'll get over it. Do you know why she'll get over it? Because it's means we're saving the world. The world."

"I know what it means. What it should mean," he says. "But how do we know this threat will come to fruition?"

"You saw the same video I did."

"What's to say that video isn't fake, or our enemies aren't disguised as allies? I'm afraid I cannot, will not blindly believe like the rest of you."

"Not even Rogers? You two are close as I've ever seen you. You trust him."

"I do, but-"

"And that means you trust his judgement."

"Not always. Not in this."

"T'Challa-"

"Your Majesty, to you." He says it in a tone that's not distinguishable as strictly teasing or strictly serious. 

I'm tired of these games. It's never been like pulling teeth to get anyone to sleep with me before, as if engaging in the act of stepping out on a spouse to save the world is the equivalent to burning down a slew of orphanages. My pussy does not equal an orphanage. 

"What will it take to convince you, your Majesty?" Tony challenges.

"Let's go," I interrupt. "He's not changing his mind and I'm not here to force anyone to have sex with me."

Tony turns so he has eyes on the both of us. "Excuse me? We can't just leave."

I remember what Ramonda said to Tony. "Yes we can. Bruce said we could substitute T'Challa with M'Baku. I bet he predicted his Highness wouldn't believe the truth, so let's go."

Tony doesn't even skip a beat. "You're right. We're wasting time here. Happy, text the others. Round 'em up to go home."

"Wait now. You mean to tell me M'Baku is a substitute for me? This is just a ploy to play against my ego," says T'Challa. 

I sigh loudly. "I don't care what you think anymore. You don't have to be involved in this so you aren't. You're replaceable. It's your lucky day." I turn on my heel and walk back the way we came. 

"Nice seeing you as always. Keep the chips," Tony says in my wake. He and Happy follow suit. We're in the hallway when Tony murmurs to me, "nice improvisation."

"Think it'll work?"

"If he's anything like me, which he is."

"Hold it right there." We pause in the corridor. T'Challa folds his arms over his chest as he treks closer. "Very well. I'm going to pretend this threat is true. This superbaby as you call it will not be truly outstanding with M'Baku as my replacement."

"I'd say that's accurate," says Tony.

T'Challa gazes at me directly. "I will do it on one condition, and Nakia cannot know."

Tony whistles low and long. "Come on. You have to tell her. You think she won't find out?" 

T'Challa's eyes remain on mine. He doesn't flinch and neither do I. "I will tell her in due time, but it is a dream of hers to have a baby with me. I want her to be the first one to bear my offspring. You will make this happen, Tony."

"Are you kidding? You'd have to knock up Nakia in less than seventy-two hours."

"Don't pretend like it's an impossible feat. I watched the video from beginning to end. Bruce Banner has the serums to formulate and progress a pregnancy."

"But that's for her," he says, gesturing to me. 

"He can replicate it. Or my team can. My sister is a genius."

"I can't do that."

"Those are my terms."

"Fine," I say in a rush. "Deal."

Tony throws me a bewildered look like I've grown three heads. He recovers quickly with a shake of his head. "All right. You heard the mistress." He shakes T'Challa's hand and just like that, the negotiations have been solidified. T'Challa and I are going to have sex. It's not unlike most arranged marriages, really. Except without the gown, the judge and the contract. 

Tony leaves me in T'Challa's hands, who whisks me to the back of the palace through a labyrinth of hallways. He doesn't say anything to me and I don't volunteer to speak first. I volley with the idea of fucking T'Challa. From the start, he's been absent and distant in the literal sense. I guess being so far away, paired with the fact that he threatened to back out of the arrangement, made me feel like it wouldn't happen, thus I'm not prepared for reality to strike me. 

T'Challa stops at a door. He hesitates, palm pressed against the surface. "You know, I did not think this through."

Here we go again. I don't have the will to talk him into this for a second time. 

"Let's go to another room," he says. 

Relief floods my limbs. Thank god. "Ok."

We snake around another corridor and then he leads us through an indiscriminate door. The room isn't so much a room as a glorified closet. There are droves of weapons lining the walls like art in a gallery. The floor illuminates as I shift further inside, the walls lighting up to mirror it. 

I turn around and give him a reproachful look. 

"This will do," he says, making it more of a statement than a question. 

"No," I argue. "This is a closet."

"No," he drawls in his thick accent. "This is a weapons room. Very classy."

"Classy? I don't think so."

He throws his arms out in frustration. "What would you have me do? I cannot take you to my bed chamber."

"Because there aren't 80,000 other rooms in this castle?"

"Castle? Castles are outdated architecture. This is a palace."

I roll my eyes. "Oh my god, T'Challa. Are you going to fight me on every little thing?"

"No."

"Then what's going on?" 

He doesn't respond. I watch his eyes flickering over the weapons as if he's studying them, but I can tell his mind is far away. I touch his arm, bringing him round to face me. "You can't do this without feeling. There's no way to numb it. It doesn't matter if there's a bed or no bed."

T'Challa sighs. "Nakia will leave me again."

"I don't know you. I don't know Nakia but in my opinion, if she's going to leave you over this, for saving the world, then maybe it's meant to happen."

"That may be. But I cannot take this back. Once it's done, it is done."

"You shouldn't have to." I pause, drawing a deep breath. "Maybe you want to tell her first? I can wait."

T'Challa looks at a unmarked point over my head. "No. I hope by Bast's mercy she will be appeased with having a child of her own."

"Ok. If you're sure."

"I am sure." He smiles down at me. It's the first time I've seen him smile since I met him. It's warm and contagious. "Let's get out of here."

"Yes let's, before the pheromones kick in."

"How convenient that must be."

"Oh, you're about to find out how right you are."

T'Challa smirks at that and leads me to a room two doors down. This time one with no weapons. But there's a bed. It's not elaborate compared the state of the Throne room, but it's a significant step up from a suite at the Holiday Inn. 

"So when do these pheromones kick in?" he says as he disrobes. His muscles bulge as he leans over the handmade trunk at the foot of the bed and sets his shirt on top. 

I roll my lower lip between my teeth and remove my cropped red leather jacket. "I dunno. It's not precise, but I'd say no more than thirty minutes."

T'Challa nods like he doesn't have anything else to say. Maybe he doesn't. I sure don't. I mean, now what? We're middle school kids at a dance facing each other, both having just agreed to a dance but the song has yet to come on. 

To say this is awkward is the understatement of the year. 

I can't take it anymore. "What's it like to be king?"

"Stressful," he says. "But it is not without its perks."

"I can only imagine." The bed looks inviting and a helluva lot more comfortable than standing blankly in the middle of the room so I remove my wedges and sit crosslegged on it, clothed in my midriff bearing ebony blouse and matching skinny jeans. "Did you always know you were going to be king?"

"Yes and no." T'Calla nudges the trunk aside so his thighs brace against the end of the bed. "My father was king before me, but I still had to earn the throne with one-on-one combat with any challenger of royal blood. We have many tribes here with many fine men and women equal to the task."

"But there was an understanding there? You knew you were meant to lead, meant for something greater than just 'T'Challa the Wakanda citizen?"

He laughs. "What's wrong with plain T'Challa the citizen of Wakanda? But I do get what you are saying. Yes, I was born into greatness so I was determined to honor that greatness by being that myself, and I could do that best in a position of power. Why do you ask?"

The bedspread is handcrafted with exquisite thread work that rises beneath my fingertips. It's a portrayal of exotic animals found in Africa. I caress the cheek of the cheetah. "I don't understand it. This whole thing. I don't have powers. I'm not special. I'm nobody. And before you say anything like 'you aren't a nobody,' I know that I am somebody. This isn't that, not like I'm seeking pity points. It's just, in hindsight, with all of you called upon to save the world again, I don't stack up. I'm the one piece of the puzzle that doesn't fit and I can't make sense of it."

T'Challa frowns. He sits on the bed. "I can see how that is intimidating for you."

"Can you, though? You said it yourself in some way you always knew you were going to be king. You were a prince the moment you were born. People have always looked up to you, and treated you with awe and respect. Similarly to how they treat the rest of the Avengers, like celebrities on steroids." I hold up a hand. "Not saying you guys don't deserve it. You all can extraordinary things and have sacrificed to save our world time and time again. But I've just been thrust into this greatness without deserving it. I bet you don't even remember my name."

T'Challa scoots close enough that he drapes my legs on either side of him and hooks his legs around my back, hands on my upper arms in a firm, but careful grip. "Look at me, Taylor Nole. I cannot sit here pretending I understand anything pertaining to this mission, especially why exactly you are a part of it. But like you told me, it is meant to be. There is a reason. We will figure out what that reason is. Until then you are just going to have to accept your inner greatness." 

He smiles at me. I return the gesture until I start to crack up. I can't help it. He laughs too, asking me what I think is so funny. I tell him that is the corniest thing anyone has ever said to me but regardless, I appreciate him making me feel better. 

T'Challa grin falls, but it's not because I laughed at him. His expression changes right in front of me. He guides my hands to his bare chest. My pulse should be threatening to jump out of my skin, but I'm eager to touch him. His flesh is warm and solid like Cap's but softer somehow. 

T'Challa rips my blouse off from the seam in the back and draws me close. I gasp, body arching into him. He peers up at me while I'm still resting against his abdomen. The urgency to kiss him is stronger than ever, but when I bend my head to mate our mouths together, he yanks me down into his lap with a growl. "No kissing." His eyes find mine again. "It is not because I don't want to. I just cannot. Nakia," he breathes her name like a memory he's desperately clinging to despite his newfound desire to cast it aside for something newer, fresher. 

"I understand," I say, touching my forehead to the crook of his neck, hands roaming over the muscles in his arm and following the curve of the bulge that's protesting the cloth between us. 

T'Challa sucks in air at the contact. He unbuttons my jeans impatiently and with talented maneuvering on his part with my body, we're able to rid myself of all my clothes in seconds. He issues a growl of satisfaction once we're both naked and I am sprawled beneath him. My mind flashes back to Tony, how he preferred me turned around like I was an anonymous cunt, making it easier to swallow the guilt when he reunited with Pepper, and I flip over without being prompted. 

But T'Challa guides me back around. "I prefer to see the pleasure in your face as I fuck you," he says excitedly. 

There's no time to protest even if I want to. I don't want to. T'Challa is on top of me, inside me, thrusting so fast it's difficult to tell where he ends and I begin. I scream out, lucky as hell I was soaking wet before he drove his thick cock through my lips or I'd be torn from the sheer girth. I buck underneath him, my thoughts fleeting. I can't concentrate on where this sense of urgency from him is coming from once the ecstasy of the act overwhelms my senses. 

He fucks me like his dick hasn't felt a warm, wet pussy in a long time. But that doesn't make sense. God, I can't do this right now! I can't think. This man is driving into me at such a rate I'm clawing his back and orgasming around his dick before the first minute is over. 

T'Challa clings to my shoulders in a backwards grip with his arms strewn underneath my body, molding me closer to him while I writhe in pleasure. He moans louder than the other two, but he doesn't come, not even when he brings me to orgasm again. My eyes roll back, scarcely absorbing the design of the headboard despite how near it is to my face. I don't cry out for this one. It's too strong. 

I choke on the air as yet another climax starts to build. Most men would change the pace, alter the angle, but T'Challa doesn't tire out and he doesn't need to change positions to prevent himself from ejaculating too soon because he isn't like most men. "T'Challa," I beg breathlessly. Please come. 

He draws his upper body over me so fast I miss it when I blink, his weight now displayed equally in both hands planted on either side of my head. T'Challa growls, "come again. I want to watch your face this time as I bring you to climax." 

His eyes pierce mine. His rhythm never lets up, not for a second. I keep my eyes glued on his for as long as possible, but this orgasm seizes me in a violent way, so achingly good I'm screaming with my eyelids pressed tight to my cheeks. 

"Good girl," T'Challa gasps, and then he thrusts deeper than before just once, twice and spills his seed with his pelvis married to mine while belting out a humanistic roar. 

He collapses on his forearms over top of me, panting. I draw a shaky breath and let my arms fall to the wayside so he can pick himself off me. T'Challa doesn't move off me right away. "That was intense," he says in that sexy accent of his. It comes off throaty like he's been sprinting for hours. 

I don't have time to respond. The door abruptly opens. We both snap our heads in that direction to see Okoye standing in the doorway. God bless T'Challa's inhuman reflexes. He leaps back while simultaneously snagging the blanket to shield our nudity from her view. 

"What.is.this, your Highness?" she says coldly. 

"What are you doing, Okoye? This is a private matter. You do not just break into someone's chamber like this."

"This is not just someone's chamber. It is Ayo's room. She heard noises and petitioned me to investigate. I found it suspicious when you were not with Mr. Rogers and Mr. Stark. I thought to myself, 'Okoye, you are crazy. There is no way your king could be in that room with another woman.' And yet here you are."

"She is not some other woman," he says firmly.

"Heh. Have I heard that before."

"I will explain later. Not that it is any of your business." He motions at the door. "Go and do not say a word to Nakia."

She raises her brows at that. The expression on her face reads she isn't to be trusted with the task. T'Challa notices it too. "Okoye, swear to me, to your king, that you will not say anything to her. I will tell her when I am ready."

Okoye scowls. She looks at me for the first time since she broke in, and it's not the least bit friendly. She doesn't speak. Instead, Okoye taps the bottom of her weapon to the floor and exits without closing the door behind her. I can only assume that means yes. 

T'Challa starts rambling in his foreign tongue as he dresses. He hands me the blanket with an apologetic frown. "I am sorry to have it end like this. I should have locked the door."

"It's ok. Mistakes happen."

He flashes me a half-smile then climbs off the bed. "I will send someone to take you to the others."

"Thanks, T'Challa."

When he's gone and the door is shut, I unfurl myself from the blanket and grab a pillow to aid his sperm to their purpose. My thoughts start to roam. It's easier to reflect so soon on what just happened without him in the room. The truth becomes apparent then. T'Challa didn't fuck me hurriedly like that because he wanted it to be over quicker. If that was the case, he would've come when I first did. No, he rushed because of the guilt, the guilt he felt in how badly he wanted to have sex with me. 

For someone who can have all the pussy he wants, T'Challa sure chose a challenge when he picked Nakia, who, as I've been told, is rarely around. He won't step out on her because he's not that type of man, but he's obviously been fantasizing about it. I just happened to be the first woman he was given permission to to sleep with outside of his relationship. It had nothing to do with me specifically and everything to do with the drought he'd been going through. 

It's not my business so I remake myself into my clothes, all aside from the blouse which is no better than a rag now. Thank god for the jacket. I zip it up until just an inch of bralette is showing at the top, which is totally fashionable right? It's better than no jacket at all. Still, I'm left with more of my abs showing than I anticipated so I stick my head out the door. A woman guard, dressed in the same attire as Okoye, turns to face me.

"Do you have a shirt I can borrow?"

She looks me up and down. "Come with me." 

I follow her but it isn't into another room, or a closet even. She leads me all the outside and down a slope of a grassy hillside, clearly intent on ignoring my request. Does everyone hate me here? As beautiful as Wakanda is, I'm not wishing for an extended stay. 

We round the hill and I spy Tony and Cap at the bottom speaking to a caucasian man with one arm. The jet is sitting several yards away with the door open. Natasha is walking onto it with Happy as we near the other men. Perhaps my wish will come true?

The man hugs Steve and walks off to a shelter a little a ways to the left. Tony looks up as we approach. "So it's done then?"

I side-glance the guard. "Um, yes. It's done."

"His Highness sends his regards. He knows you will be eager to return to America so he bids you farewell and a safe journey home." The guard turns on her heel and returns the way she came.

"So soon? What's the rush. There's no rush." Tony looks at Steve. "There's a rush?"

He shrugs. "Don't ask me."

Tony turns back at me. "You sure it's done?"

Irritation rides my features. Steve smacks Tony on the shoulder. "She's not wearing a shirt, Tony."

"What do you mean? So you're a fashionista now?"

Steve sighs. "She went in with a shirt on and came out without it. You do the math."

Tony blinks at me, comprehending. "So it's done."

"It's done," I say. "For the love of god, it's done."

"I'm just saying because that was fast. Don't you think that was fast?" he says to Steve. "That was fast for a guy who took so much convincing."

Now it's my turn to sigh. Loudly. "Leave T'Challa alone." I trek past Tony, heading toward the jet. 

He and Cap follow after a short pause. "Coming to his defense. So something did happen."

I stop so fast Tony nearly runs smack into me. "What is your deal, Tony? Really." 

"My deal? I don't have a deal. There's no deal. I just find it odd that his Majesty succumbed after protesting so hard. What did you do to him in there?"

"What do you mean what did I do to him? You know what happens. You both do! Pheromones," I say fiercely. 

Steve raises his hands like he's under surrender. "I didn't say anything."

Tony's face is steely with concentration. "Mmhmm. I'm not one hundred percent buying it."

I throw my hands up in exhasperation. "I can't argue with crazy."

"I'm not crazy," he says as we start to walk again, with me in the lead taking furious strides. "I'm just onto something and you don't like it."

I whirl again, open my mouth to say something nasty when it dawns on me. "You're wondering if I'm hiding something from you. Like some giant secret."

"I dunno. Maybe you are. You said it."

"I mean, that has to be it right? That's the only thing that makes sense to you, and you, and to everyone else, to this whole fricken mission. I have to be some superhuman or 'secret' god to be worthy of carrying your superbaby." I step closer until we're toe-to-toe. "Well, sorry to disappoint you. I have nothing to hide. I never did, and I'm as stumped as you are, Tony. So if you come up with an answer that makes sense, be sure to let me know."

I push past him and start to follow the path the guard took. 

"Where are you going?" Tony asks. "We're taking you home."

"I'll get another ride."

Chapter 5: Deadpool

T'Challa masked his surprise when he saw me, that is if he'd been surprised at all. He certainly hadn't been once I summed up what happened in the shortest of words. He made Shuri set me up with one of their jets that could travel to and from Wakanda on auto-pilot. He told me it wouldn't be a problem, instilling that more to Shuri than to me, who threw a temper tantrum at first like she already knew what transpired between me and her brother. And maybe she did. Okoye wasn't bound to keep the secret from Shuri. They can hate me together now.

The trip back was uneventful. I roamed the cabin trying not to reflect on the argument between Tony and I, or the conversation that transpired with T'Challa on the bed. It was difficult. Not like there was a plethora of movies available to distract me, although I was able to watch the news eventually. It's not one of my normal pastimes, but since my recent involvement with Earth's superheroes, I was riveted, bracing for my name or face to appear in every news story. Fortunately, it never happened. It's not to say it won't happen, but I'm safe and invisible for now. 

I'm sitting at a table on the sidewalk of a quaint Manhattan coffee shop a block from T'Challa's condo watching traffic and bodies whir past. People trot by on their lunch hour as if the word hour is a soft definition when all it really means is fifteen minutes at best. I'm in NYC as a compromise since I couldn't talk T'Challa into having the jet drop me off in Boston and he couldn't convince me to return directly to Avengers headquarters. That's where I spent the night, alone amidst my thoughts and insecurities until I passed out in the wee hours on the couch with the TV talking indiscriminately in the background.

Hence, the need for my second cup of coffee over a hot meal at this point. I sip the contents wondering what I'm going to do next when I hear a rustle behind me. I glance over my shoulder with a jump. There's a flustered woman in a coat too warm for the weather that backed into me when she balked from her husband. She begrudges him with a shout. He argues back and they continue down the sidewalk without falter. 

I sigh and turn back around. I jerk in my seat for a second time, coffee spilling over the rim. 

"Oops, hate when that happens. Let me," Deadpool says. He's in full uniform, attempting to clean the spill but he only succeeds in wiping blood on my hands rather than erasing the coffee. 

"Stop, stop," I say exasperatedly. I snag a stack of napkins off the next table. "What are you doing here?" 

"It's Monday."

"Yes, I know it's Monday." I stare at the smeared blood and lower my voice, leaning over the table. "Where'd this blood come from? Is it yours?"

Deadpool leans back in his chair and crosses his legs. He seems oblivious to the stares he's receiving from the public. The blood is harder to distinguish. It's due to the swords on his back and the guns at his hips. "An oriental man named Christopher. Christopher," he emphasizes with a chortle. "What kind of parents out of east Beijing name their Chinese son Christopher unless they were purposely shipping him off to America to live a confused and fulfilling life of baby trafficking? That guy was just asking to die. That's like putting your flashers on in a ticketing lane. Hello, traffic cop! I'm over here." He waves his arms. "That's me. I'm the traffic cop. And you don't have to whisper." He points to his ear. "Superhearing."

"I got the simile," I say. 

"Metaphor."

"Simile," I argue. 

"Really? I could swear it's a metaphor."

"You said 'like' when you- nevermind. What are you doing here?"

"I told you. It's Monday."

"How'd you know where I was?"

Deadpool snorts. "You go to bed with the Avengers and you're asking me how I found you?"

"Ugh. Good point. Why are you here in uniform?"

"We went over this already. Christopher. Ilegal Parking. Me. Traffic cop."

I lean on my forearms and stare into the abyss that is my coffee mug. Is it time for round three already? I'm lucky I'm not sore as hell yet, especially in wake of yesterday. "Ok. We can do this at T'Challa's place around the corner."

"Ouch. Please. Stop with the enthusiasm. It's crippling." Deadpool clutches his chest, pretending he's hurt. "Has it been that bad? Mr. Rogers not doing it for ya with the puppets and that trolley of his? I used to believe female orgasms belonged in the Land of Make Believe too… back when I was twelve."

"Wade-"

Deadpool puts a finger to his lips. "Shhh-Shh! Now it's Mr. Deadpool to you. Wade," he says boisterously, addressing the passing public, "yeah, Wade, your ex-boyfriend. What a douche! He deserves everything coming to him. And he hates puppies. Who hates puppies?" He lowers his voice, leaning into the table. "For Sake's Christ, you're gonna blow my cover. I work my butthole off to keep my identity as mysterious as Batman's, who so obviously is Bruce Wayne. Please watch what you say around here." 

"Sorry," I say. I mean it, but that doesn't stop me from rolling my eyes. "And don't you mean 'for Christ's sake'?" 

"That's what I said." Then he adds, "you know what will turn this around? Toys. I've got lots of toys. You do me, I do you. Promise you the best, or most likely worst time of your life. So what do you say?"

I smile gently. "I say I don't have a choice."

"Negative. You do have a choice. I have a choice. Mr. Roger's had a choice when he chose that fifty shades of grey sweater vest for every episode. Have you ever heard of an anal bleaching party?"

"The answer is yes. But there's no rush, right? I'm going to finish my coffee and we can get out of here."

"Great. You invite your friends, I'll invite mine. How much bleach will we need, ya think? A gallon? Two gallons? Maybe two just to air on the side of caution. One's asshole can never be too bleached."

I give him a look and take another sip of coffee. "You said you didn't want to go to my place so how about yours?"

Deadpool writhes in his chair like he's suddenly downed twenty cups of espresso. "My place might do. It was good enough for Vanessa."

"Who's Vanessa?"

"My ex."

"Oh ok."

"Oh ok? That's it? You're not the least bit curious oh padowan?" Wade darts a glance behind him.

"I didn't think it was my business, but alright. I'll bite. What happened to her?"

"She died. Murdered."

Oh ok. Now I feel like shit. 

"Oh my god I'm so-"

"Yeah. You know what? Let's blow this popsicle stand."

"But we're not in a rush."

"I changed my mind." He stands up. "Come on. No time to dilly-dally."

I knock back another sip of coffee and peer up at him. "Did you just say dilly-dally?" 

"Yes. Now." He yanks me by my wrist and hauls me across traffic like I'm as invincible as he is. 

"Wade!" I cry. We weave around the cars, narrowly dodging them. One knicks Deadpool on the knee to which he responds by twirling us as he cringes and then dances past an aggressive sudan. 

"MR. DEADPOOL," he shouts over his shoulder. He yanks me on the sidewalk and into the alley nearby. 

"What the fuck is going on? Where are we going?"

There's a beat-up taxi parked at the end of the pavement. "Uh, this is a surprise date. I'm gonna take you out baby." He opens the door to the taxi for me. 

"I'm not buying it."

"Get in." 

I arch a brow.

"Please get in? Abracadabra get in? Expelliarmus-won't you get in? Mother fucking get in?"

An indian man pokes his head out of the window. "Excuse me, Mr. Pool, but I think those men are after you."

"Donde esta biblioteca!" Deadpool snaps at me. 

I whirl around to see two guys entering the alley. One of them raises a pistol while the other's eyes flash fiery red, like literal flames are embedded in the sockets. There's no time to react because Deadpool does it for me. He's suddenly pitching my body into the cab and throwing himself on top of me. 

"Step on it, Dopinder!" he shouts. "Drive like the Alfred to my Batman! Or Robin? I can never-" His words are cut off when Dopinder makes a harsh turn and he's partially thrust onto the floor between the seats. 

"Who are those guys?" I yell. 

"Thing 1 and Thing 2. But mean. Not like at all like in the Dr. Seuss books." Deadpool sits up, firing shots out the back window. Horns blare, gunshots sounds blast my eardrums. I can't see anything but Dopinder's shoulders cringing when he floors it across traffic and then Deadpool's crotch when he shifts over the seat to duck from return fire. "Feel free to blow me while you're down there."

I punch him in the dick. Deadpool winces. "Ok, I deserved that," he wheezes, "but watch the baby maker, will you? We need him at his best for later."

I'm gonna kill him. Regeneration be damned. If I make it out alive, he's a dead man.

"Ooo, I got one!" He turns around in the seat, butt braced between the edge of the seat and my stomach, slouching so his head is lower than the window. He digs into the seat pockets. "Goddamnit, Dopinder! Where is my spare ammo?"

"Sorry Mr. Pool, sir. I got the car detailed last week." 

"So that's where the smell of pine needles and lemonade is coming from. I thought it was you," he says to me. "Ok. Doesn't matter. Maximum effort!" He dislodges one of his swords and launches himself out the open window in the back. 

Deadpool's gone. I move around, careful to keep my head down and peer out the windshield to get a sense of where we're going. My ears are ringing, heart pounding so hard it threatens to tear my ribs asunder. Fuck, what I wouldn't give for a seatbelt right now. 

Dopinder steers us onto a one-way street that hasn't seen a running car in ages when he suddenly releases an air-piecing squeal and slams on the breaks. I catch myself on the seats as I'm whip lashed but otherwise fine. 

"I can't believe it," Dopinder stammers in awe.

I gaze out the front and see Iron Man land in front of the car. I'd missed him earlier because the angle of him hovering paired with the car roof shielded him from view. "Get out of the car," he instructs with his hand up threateningly. 

Dopinder bolts. He doesn't even hesitate to see if Iron Man will blast him into oblivion. He just runs and doesn't look back. I sigh, rub my temples and exit the car, careful to mind where I put my hands on the seat amongst all the piping hot bullet casings and broken glass. 

Tony steps around the car. His mask phases away so I can see his face. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I should be asking you that," I retort. 

"I'm not the one in a gun fight," he seethes.

"It isn't like I volunteered to be in one! You know who's fault this is."

Tony opens his mouth. He shuts it. He opens it again then points behind me. "Ok. You're right. It's his fault."

Deadpool comes ambling up to us while wiping his sword on his pants. "Dry cleaning is gonna be a bitch. Oh hi there metal-man."

"Are you just reckless, or reckless and retarded?"

"Both?"

"Goddamnit, Wade! 

Deadpool claps his hands on either side of his face. "Ahh! He used my real name!" He drops them and lowers his tone. "But if we're being serious for a second, I didn't plan any of this. It just happened. I got her to safety. Look. See? No holes. She's fine. You're fine?"

"I'm fine," I say. 

"See, she's fine."

"She's not fine. She could've been killed." Tony takes a step closer to Wade. "She doesn't regenerate like you, or were you too stupid to remember that?"

Deadpool closes the remaining distance between them. His face is mere inches from Tony's and it's obvious by the stiffening in Tony's body that it's making him uncomfortable but he doesn't move. "Call me stupid. Call me retarded. Call me whatever the fuck you want to call me. I don't care. Some of us have day jobs. We can't all hide behind our billion dollars and fancy armor like you. I went to pick up Ms. Daisy here, got followed and took care of the problem." Deadpool peers past Tony. "What did you do to my Kirsten Dunst?"

Tony draws a furious breath but I shove myself between them before Tony dispels his anger with violent intent. "Everybody calm down. For the last time, I'm fine. Wade and I are going to go do our thing soon and then I'll be out of his hair."

"This is the fate of the world we're talking about," Tony snaps at Wade, unconvinced. "She's not some disposable sidekick to your shitshow."

"Ooo, burn." Deadpool says mockingly. 

Tony shoots him in the thigh. 

"Tony!" I scream. 

Deadpool doubles over on his healthy leg, leaning on his sword for support. "Mother fucking shit biscuit that hurts."

"What the hell are you doing?" I shout. 

Tony turns to me. "Here." He hands me my cellphone, the same one Happy confiscated in Wakanda. "Don't leave home again without it."

"Tony," I say between gritted teeth.

"Jesus pony shit, what did you just shoot me with? It burns like my asshole after a night of binging sriracha covered tacos at Toloache."

"You're lucky you're on the list is all I'm going to say. I've had enough of you."

"Aw. Does that mean I didn't make the team?" 

"Take her somewhere safe." Tony's mask reforms over his face. He turns his back to Wade. "Call me as soon as it's over. I mean it."

I nod. Tony takes off, becoming a pinpoint in the sky until he disappears completely.

"Ah, he's right," Wade says as he staggers to his feet. "I haven't done the greatest job looking after you."

"No you haven't. But don't let him get to you. He's more upset about the idea of damaging his relationship with Pepper for nothing than he is about the future of the world." I help Wade straighten up.

"Sounds like money doesn't in fact solve all problems."

"Nope."

"But there's a reason I'm not a hero. I'm a fuck up. Vanessa died because of me. And by because of me I mean I did it. I killed her."

"Jesus, Wade."

"It was an accident. There were assassins. You know that saying 'leave one wolf alive and the pack survives' is true. I caused the last guy to change his aim and she was gone. Just like that. The Elsa to my Frozen. Wait, that's not right. I'm the Elsa to her Anna?"

"The jelly to her peanut butter?"

"No. The nuts in her peanut butter."

"I'm sorry, Wade. Really I am."

He shrugs. I can see the tension in his shoulders but not the expression passing over his face. "Anyway, I'll be more careful."

"Thanks. I appreciate it. And I know Iron Man does too."

Deadpool chuckles. "That guy is not anyone's Elsa."

Dopinder reappears from behind a car several yards down. "Is he gone?"

"You're my favorite coward, Dopinder."

"You didn't hear him. He was pissed!"

"Not at you, my wondrous friend. He's mad at me. And for good reason." Deadpool gestures to the car. "Let's get the hell outta here." Then at me, "would it be extra jerkish of me to make my future baby mama sit in the backseat?"

"There's shattered glass back there."

"So that's a…?"

"Yes, Wade."

"Yes, right." He limps into the back. I shut the door behind him and climb into the passenger seat. Dopinder starts the car and drives us the rest of the way down the block like nothing happened. ` 

"Where am I taking you two?" 

"Excellent question," says Wade. 

"You ok? Do you need to go to an emergency room?"

"Nah. It's just a flesh wound. It'll be healed faster than riding a cocaine high."

I tell Dopinder to take us to T'Challa's flat and give him directions. I swipe through my cell to catch up on any missed texts. The only ones I've missed are from Peter. I shut it off and lean back in the seat with a sigh. 

Wade pops his head in between the front seats. "Is that a sigh of fervent anticipation I hear?" 

"Mental exhaustion, but you were close."

"Ah. I always get those two mixed up."

I lean forward. I've changed my mind. "Park right there," I tell Dopinder, pointing to a private spot inside an abandoned parking garage. 

He side-glances me, perplexed. "Are you sure? We're still bloc-"

"Yep. Pull in there. Perfect. Thank you, Dopinder."

He blushes. "You're welcome, Mr. Pool's baby mama."

"Now get out."

"W-what?" He looks over his shoulder at Deadpool. 

Deadpool shrugs. "Don't ask me. I'm just the one bleeding out in the backseat."

Dopinder pauses, gathers his wits then exits the car with a shake of his head. I watch him until he leaves the parking garage before getting out too. 

I rip a portion of cloth off the bottom of my shirt then open his door. I brush off the seat on my side to be sure the casings and glass are all on the floor then climb in beside him. "Lift your leg." 

He obeys. "You don't have to do this. It'll heal eventually. The most I ever do for my wounds is spill some tequila on them when I'm feeling extra hormonal."

"This isn't for you." I secure the cloth around the wound with a knot. "It's for me."

"Are we about to make the chimichangas right now?"

"We're about to make the chimichangas."

"If I blast my hand off, will you orgasm then too?" he teases while straightening himself out so he's sitting upright. 

I slide into his lap, fingers delving for the bottom of his mask. "It's the pheromones."

"What? Pheromones? What?" He grabs my wrist and holds it still before I can rip off his mask.

"The Pheromones. Oh. You weren't paying attention during the video."

"Uh, no. Powerpoints put me in a coma. It's a weakness that I haven't forgiven myself for yet but I'm working on it with self-help books."

"Wade."

"Yes. Sorry."

"Kiss me, Wade."

"You sure you want me to do that? We could keep our clothes on and rub against each other like horny teenagers."

"What're you ashamed of?"

"I'm just gonna break it to you. My face isn't the handsome imitation of our lord and savior, Hugh Jackman. It's better."

"Just take it off."

"Ok, but you're never gonna leave me after this. You're going to get attached and then you're gonna start calling me nonstop. It's gonna get real awkward. Can you say 'restraining order'?"

"Wade."

He removes the mask. Someone's definitely done a number on his face. There's no doubt about it. But whether it's the inner sweetness of my nature or the pheromones that makes me kiss him rather than react, I don't know. Either way, he responds with a throaty moan and palms my ass. I can feel how hard he is when I rock against him, eager to be rid of our clothes.

We continue to make-out until Wade breaks the kiss. "Horny teenagers," he pants. 

"Ok. Take off your clothes then." 

I remove my shirt and bra while he says, "easier said than done. I think we should leave it on. The outfit completes me."

"Just do it."

"It doesn't come off easily. It takes me like twenty minutes to put it on in the morning."

"Can you make a baby through the cloth?" I argue pointedly.

"Crotch zipper?"

"Deal."

"Great. Ah! Careful of the leg. Still bleeding out over here. But sex comes first," he chuckles. "Always. Your breasts are fucking fantastic by the way."

I wriggle the rest of the way out of my jeans. "Thanks. Same with your dick."

"Aw, that's the best thing anyone's ever said to me."

I angle myself over Wade, hovering there for a second. "Ready to help make a superbaby?"

He grins. "Wouldn't be super without my special soldiers."

A moan escapes my lips as I drop down and take Wade inside me. He grips the back of my neck and uses his other arm to encircle around my hips to keep me planted against his body as I enthusiastically ride his cock. 

"Fuck!" he shouts. He shoves my mouth down on his, moaning. I grind against him, feeling every inch of his member and how blissful it feels stuffing me full. "Oh god, your pussy's so tight. Slow down if you want me to last."

"I don't think that's the point," I gasp. I keep the same rhythm for myself rather than out of spite because of my ballooning climax. He assaults my nipples with his teeth and tongue. It feels too damn good. "I'm going to cum!"

"Don't fake it." His voice comes out muffled against my breasts.

"I'm serious!" I pant. "Just. Agh! Stop talking."

Wade seizes my hips all of a sudden and holds me with steely purpose in a spot about a foot off his lap. He angles himself in the seat and takes over, driving into me with wild abandon, balls smacking loudly against my asscheeks. I'm screaming and smacking his chest when he forces my orgasm to speed up and crash over me so powerfully I fall against him shaking, unable to prop myself up any longer. 

"You weren't lying," he says, breathless. 

I can't formulate words. I just shake my head. The orgasm is still radiating throughout my limbs. Wade senses it hasn't completely died and holds tight to me, thrusting at a speed that's comparable to T'Challa. 

But I'm too sensitive. I yell, "Wade!" He ignores me for several seconds then ejaculates with his head cocked back, eyes rolling. 

He raises his head once the high of his orgasm drains away. "Goddamnit." 

I sag in his arms. "Goddamnit?"

"Boner killer is outside."

"Dopinder is back?" I don't want to lift my head off Wade's shoulder yet, let alone climb off of him. I can't feel my toes. 

"Think less friendly sidekick and more tyrannical billionaire."

My head snaps up. "Tony!" 

Tony raps on the window with his knuckles. "All set in there? Great spot by the way. I can see the neighborhood watch over there dealing a nutritional batch of heroine. Totally safe."

"Then go stop him and leave us alone," I snap. 

We get ourselves straight and exit the car. I push my sex-hair off my shoulders and glare at Tony. Deadpool adjusts his balls. "Hey, man, if you wanted sloppy seconds all you had to do was ask. I doubt anyone's keeping tallies."

"Technically, you had my sloppy seconds. Everyone has."

I wave Wade back. "What are you doing?"

"Keeping an eye on you. You think I'd actually leave you in his incapable hands?"

"What do you want?"

"To take you back with me."

I'm done arguing. "Fine. Let's go."

"Bye sweetheart. It was fun, but I don't think it's going to work out. It's not me, it's you." 

I smile at Wade. "I'll be sure to call you at least a hundred times tonight."

"I expect nothing less," he says, blowing me a kiss. "My lawyer will be in touch with your lawyer."

Tony glares at Deadpool then grabs me around the waist. "Hold on." His mask snaps on and we're abruptly zooming through the sky. I cling to him around the neck so tightly I can't feel how icy the wind is coursing over my skin. My heart beats rapidly inside my chest. I don't realize I'm holding my breath until we've landed. 

Tony carefully releases me. I notice we're on the balcony of Stark Towers. "I need a drink." I don't wait for him to reply. I rush inside his suite and go to the bar. 

For once, Tony doesn't advise against it. He knows he's in trouble and has to be careful with which battles he chooses to engage in. He trails after me. His suit has transformed to casual clothes by the time I pour my first drink. 

"Listen-"

"I don't want to talk about it," I say, drinking. The smokey liquor combs the back of my throat and soothes my nerves. 

"Ok."

"Not ok. We're not ok, Tony. I know you're just acting like an overprotective ass to ensure the 'great sacrifice' that shook your marriage wasn't done in vain." I swallow another heavy dose of scotch and slam the glass on the counter. I pour more. "Why don't you test me already? Let's get it over with. Take whatever you need: blood, flesh, spit; find out what I'm made of." I throw back another gulp and storm over to Tony. "Then maybe you can find something special that'll validate shoving your dick inside me."

Tony kisses me. He's thrusting his tongue against the back of my throat so suddenly I'm startled, dropping the glass out of sheer surprise. We snap out of it the moment the glass strikes the floor, though it doesn't break. 

I touch my lips like they've betrayed me. I was kissing him back. 

"Uh… yeah. I'm sorry." Tony looks dismayed. He starts walking backward. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for that. For all of it. Wait a minute. That came out wrong. I'm sorry for treating you the way I've been treating you, not for the mission itself, or our 'appointment'." He stalls by the sliding glass door. "I'm going to go."

"Ok," is all I can muster in my shock. 

"Thor will be here tomorrow."

I nod mutely. 

"Ok then." He tugs on the string to his jacket then flies off. 

I'm still nodding in his wake. 

Chapter 6: Thor

The adrenalin rush from the car chase paired with the booze knocked me out last night. I've always been a good sleeper, but recent events wiped me out and I sleep in longer than usual. In fact, I'm in such a deep slumber that I don't notice the apartment is on fire. The smoke has to literally choke me before I bolt upright in a doozy panic. 

It takes my brain several seconds to recognize there is no fire. There's not even real smoke. It just wreaks of burnt… bread? 

"Hellsfire." A figure rises with a collection of crumbled bits in his hands. He throws it into the sink and sees I'm awake. "Oh. I'm sorry. I was trying not to wake you."

Thor, the god of thunder, is standing in the kitchen making me toast. Toast. 

"Hi."

"Hi. I can't get the blasted thing to work."

I start sliding out from under the covers. "It's ok. Let me help." My cellphone rings. I plant my feet on the rug and answer it. "Hello."

"Hey," Tony says. "Don't worry. I'm gonna make this short. Is Thor there yet?"

Thor rummages in the refrigerator and deposits the carton of eggs on the counter. He picks one up, sniffing. Oh boy.

"Um, just a reminder if you are nodding, I can't see it."

I'm nodding. "Yeah, sorry. Yes." I shuffle into the kitchen in my bralette and panties, painfully aware of how so not-clothed I am. I take the egg out of Thor's hand and point to the lower cabinet. 

"Ok, great. Good to know." He sounds sincere. 

Thor holds up a stove pot. I shake my head. 

"Is that all you wanted to know?" It surprises me Tony doesn't load his place with security cameras to answer his own damn questions. Thor offers a baking pan. "Long handle."

"I can see you're busy."

"Yes. I mean no. We're cooking."

"Yeah, ok, don't care. I just called to tell you that last night was a mistake and it will never happen again. I promise. Scouts honor. All of that."

"All right."

Thor finally grabs the right pan. I give him a thumbs up. He starts to put it back.

"All right. Good. We're good?"

"We're good," I say as I tap Thor on the arm and gesture for him to hand it to me. 

"Great. All right. I'll send the kid over tomorrow. Jesus, I can't believe that just came out of my mouth."

"Tony-"

"You don't want to think about that right now. Got it. I'm hanging up now." Click. 

I slide the phone across the counter. "Hi," I say to Thor again. 

He cocks his head to one side, smiling. "Looks like you're having a week, or however you say it here."

"I am." I use the heels of my hands to lift myself on the kitchen island, feet dangling against the bottom cabinets. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm ravenous."

"Let's order in. What do you like?"

"I have a soft spot for those breaded round cakes."

"Pancakes."

"Yes! Those are the ones. So fluffy and covered in that delightful sauce." 

"Maple syrup"

"Is that what you call it?"

I shake my head at him. "You sure you want to eat first and not just get it over with?"

Thor steps up to me and places a hand on my knee. His other hand brushes my long strands over my shoulder, thumb caressing my cheekbone. He looks me dead in the eye. "What's the rush? We have all day."

His smile is infectious. A tingling creeps up all over my body and I shudder from his touch. It's not the pheromones, not yet at least. It's just… him. I can't describe it. 

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I think I've had enough of Stark Towers. Let's get out of here."

"I couldn't agree more."

"I'm gonna shower first then I'll look up a great breakfast place we can go to with pancakes as their speciality."

Thor tips his head back in happiness. "Praise Odin."

"Just give me twenty-minutes and we'll leave."

"Ok. I'll wait," he peers around and spies the loveseat just off the kitchen, "over there."

I hop off the counter and head to the shower, which happens to share the same wall as the headboard. Luckily the glass is tinted so anyone sitting on the other side of the room can't decipher a shadow, let alone a figure inside. 

I've just finished toweling my hair dry, as dry as it can be in the steamy bathroom, when Thor knocks on the door. I tighten the towel around my body and open it quizzically. He's an imposing figure in the doorway. I'm not accustomed to his stature yet. "What's up?"

"Tony called while you were in the shower."

"You're kidding."

"Afraid not. He wanted to know if you'd meet the kid at headquarters tomorrow."

I sigh. "What'd you say?" 

"I threatened to transport him to the fiery pits of Muspelheim if he bothers us again," he says with a grin. "But you may wish to call him back to confirm."

"God, you're the best." My relief is evident. 

"You act like this is something I don't already know."

Damn him and his adorable arrogance, and his smirking, and his muscles, and his height, and his one cerulean eye that rakes me up and down as if the towel isn't there. "You have a way with women, ya know that?"

"No," he lies. Then, with that same smirk, "actually, yes. Yes I do."

I laugh. "Fuck being humble. It's overrated anyway."

"I like that."

I turn back to the sink to finger my damp locks in the mirror. "I think I found a good spot for breakfast." Thor moves up behind me, startling me for a second. I thought he was leaving, not coming in. 

"You know, it's funny. I'm suddenly not hungry."

His body is inches from mine, despite the spacious bathroom. I shift around to face him and he's closing the distance between us so our bodies come together. My breath catches in my throat. I peer up at him with my mouth agape, tongue-tied. He plants his hands on the granite countertop and leans into me, arms on either side of my body, essentially trapping me between his form and the sink. I wait to feel the familiar puncture of heat and temptation that alerts me to the pheromones, but it just isn't there. I can't believe it.

He bends his down. I shut my eyes. "Thor," I murmur.

"Do you want me to stop?" He hesitates with his lips pressed lightly into mine.

My knees are weak. Literally weak, like one of those trashy romance novels I used to read as a hopeless teenager. I didn't think that actually happened, could happen. What the fuck is going on?

"No, don't stop."

Thor kisses me then with such intensity my moans reverberate off the walls. I'm leaning back as he shoves all of his hard muscles into me until he's amending our situation by throwing me up on the counter and dislodging my towel in the process. 

He immobilizes my ass on the edge of the counter. My thighs fall to the wayside in eagerness. I'm dripping wet. I've never felt more alive than right here, on the verge of taking Thor's manhood inside me. Not even when bullets were flying at me in the back of the taxi, or when Iron Man flew me to this place. 

Thor unveils himself and my fervent anticipation dips immediately. 

"Oh no."

"Oh yes. It'll fit. It's just physics, Taylor."

"Thor," I say wide-eyed. "Ok, your absolute confidence should put me at ease but I'm not buying it. It's not going to fit. That's not going to fit inside me."

Thor touches his forehead to mine. "It'll fit," he says gruffly. 

"What are we going to do?" 

His fingers delve between my legs and clamp around the moisture I'm emitting. "You're already ready for me."

"But I'm small."

I gasp when he inserts a finger inside me. "And tight. I see why you're concerned. Yeah, this could be a problem."

"See!" 

"Damn," he sighs, but he doesn't relent with his finger. In fact, he pushes another finger in to start massaging my g-spot. I grip the peak of his bicep with one hand, moaning, while the other digs into his shoulder like I'll fall to my death if I let go.

"Kiss me."

"What?" I say.

He slants his mouth over mine, cutting me short and diverting my attention. The speed at which his hand plays in my pussy increases. He's on the brink of bringing me to orgasm with his fingers. I bite his lower lip urgently, in such need. 

"I should stop," he breathes into me.

"No," I protest. 

"Say please."

"Please!" The pleasure is so great I'm surprised he can hear the word amidst my desperate whimpering. 

"Cum."

I'm suddenly orgasming so hard I'm arching into him with my head kicked back. It's how I miss the tip of his cock entering me. I cry out in a mixture of pleasure and pain, watching as he stretches my pussy with every inch he shoves deeper inside. 

"Relax," he says. 

I moan. "I'm going to cum again."

"Not yet."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

Thor wrestles more of his cock into my taut tunnel. "Wait. Just a few… more…" He lifts me with one arm braced around my lower back. I hook my legs around his waist, assaulting him with my mouth as he drives the last possible inches to meet my cervix then uses his palms on my asscheeks to bounce me up and down on his member. 

"Thor!"

"No," he snaps.

I scream. My nails dig into his flesh. "I can't stop." The orgasm unleashes over me in a swarm of ecstacy. I'm bucking in his arms. He holdsfast to me, cementing our bodies tightly together so there's no air that can exist between us. And he's laughing.

The sonofabitch is laughing. 

Ok, more of a low chuckle but paired with that mischievous smirk of his, it may as well be full-on, no holds barred laughter. And done mockingly too. 

"I hate you," I moan against his lips. 

His smile broadens into a shit-eating grin. Thor thrusts faster, one hand holding me upright while the other fondles my breasts like he's daring me to challenge him. I don't. Not when another orgasm is building. 

Thor senses it too. He stops. I wriggle in his grip. "What're you doing?" 

"You cum only when I say you can."

"Then say I can!"

He chuckles and starts to drive me up and down on his cock again. Yes, I think to myself. Yes, please keep going. The climax resumes, edging closer and closer to orgasm. I want it badly. I want him. I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe the god of thunder is SUCH AN ASSHOLE!

Thor is stopping again. "Say it."

"Say what? What are you doing?" I whine breathlessly. 

"Say, 'Thor, you were right.'"

"Please."

"Do you want to cum again?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me to cum inside you?"

"Yes."

"Say it."

"Thor… " I want to murder you, "you were right."

He resumes fucking me with an ecstatic grunt. "Told you it would fit," he whispers into my ear. I scarcely register what he's telling me because my pussy clamps down on his cock, convulsing, inviting him to spill his seed.

Thor orgasms with a guttural moan that puts mine to shame. He breathes heavy against the crown of my head then eases me off his dick and onto my feet. But I'm too weak to hold myself up. He lifts me horizontally in his arms and carries me around to the bed. He lays me on it, careful to smooth my hair out of the way of any body parts that may snag it. 

"Damn."

"Damn," he repeats with a satisfying smile. 

"Can you hand me a pillow?"

"What for?"

"To keep your sperm from leaking out of me."

"Don't worry about that." Thor climbs in beside me and throws a possessive hand on my abdomen. "They'll get more chances today." He kisses my temple. I shudder. Did I really just hear the god of thunder wants to have sex with me again?

"You don't have to," I say to give him an out. "I understand if you want to take off. I know you're a busy guy."

Thor stretches out on his back, all that muscular hardness rippling under the slanted sunlight. My mouth goes dry. "Odin's beard, no! I've got the whole day so I intend to make the most of it. You're going to produce my heir. I will not abandon you. I want to get to know you. And besides, you're fun."

"Ha. All right. So what's next?"

"Pancakes?"

I laugh. "Pancakes it is."

We're eating pancakes when it dawns on me that the pheromones never happened. I'm watching Thor chew while he's talking about some recent adventure with a rabbit, but I'm scarcely paying attention. It's not him. It's me. My mind is obsessing over the lack of pheromonal presence today and what that means. I can swallow the blatant fact that Thor and I have natural chemistry, but what if that isn't the reason? What if I just ran out of juice and I'll have nothing left for tomorrow with Peter? The thought makes me choke on my water.

Thor pauses with a fork full at the tip of his mouth. "You ok?"

"Yeah," I croak. 

"Was it the part about the eye? I disgusted you."

"No, you didn't disgust me. I was thinking about…" I peer around the diminutive diner and lower my voice. "Pheromones."

"Ah, yes. Banner explained that to us. I felt it earlier, didn't you?"

"That's the thing. I didn't feel it. It never kicked in."

He continues to eat, perplexed. "Ever?"

"I mean, it's worked for me and the others."

"It just didn't work with me?"

"Right."

He swallows and puts his fork down, beaming. 

"What?"

Thor shrugs as if the answer is blatantly obvious. 

"Oh stop it," I say, rolling my eyes.

"I am a god."

"I am aware."

"I, for one, am not surprised you didn't need them to engage in intercourse with me."

"Keep your voice down. And fine. I'll grant you that we have chemistry, but what if there's more to it? What if I've lost it?"

He arches a brow at me. "I don't think you can lose pheromones."

"You know what I mean," I say in a huff. "Gone as in drained, or all used up. And I'm supposed to have sex with Peter tomorrow-"

Thor clears his throat. He shovels another fork-load into his mouth. "I see now why you are upset. I would need it too. He's so scrawny."

"Peter's not, nevermind. It's not that. He's young. He's not even legal. I mean, he will be soon, but still. I can't… do that without the pheromones."

"Call Banner," he says simply. 

"So he can hook me up to a bunch of machines and test me the rest of the day? No, that's all right."

"Are you sure? I can take you to him."

"How?"

"It stems from power rather than science-"

"Not the logistics," I say gently. "You're saying you can transport yourself anywhere?"

"Yes. It's perfectly safe if that's what you're concerning yourself over."

"Not concerned. Just getting an idea."

Thor shoves his plate of pancakes aside. He raises his hand to get the check, despite the fact that I'm paying, and picks up his umbrella with the other; his umbrella being a disguise for Stormbreaker, of course.

"What're you doing? You haven't finished eating."

"I recognize that look now. It's the same one you gave me when you were in the bathroom. Pick a spot and I'll take you there."

"It's that easy?"

"As easy as you cumming on my-"

"Thor."

We spent the day fucking our way around the world. Literally. From the valleys of Scotland, the cliffs of Greece, and across the globe to New Zealand and Australia. It didn't matter where or how many places I uttered. Thor took me there, always eager, always hard. Being a god has its perks and I exploited many of them today. 

Thor doesn't seem the least bit bothered by it. He's sitting on the bed beside me wearing a disconcerted expression. "Tell me again why you think that is necessary."

We're back at Stark Towers and I have a pillow under my hips to signal the end our last lustful session. "I just want to be sure it works."

"We had sex at least a dozen times today and you think that pillow is the key to our success?"

"Ok. It's overkill." I whip the pillow out and smack him in the chest with it. 

Thor wrenches me against him and bites my neck. 

"Oo!" I cry, writhing in his clutches. "I surrender!"

"I accept." He kisses me, issuing his hot breath against my skin until a familiar pang starts in my groin. 

"No, no, no. No. We can't."

"I'm painfully aware," he grumbles. He relaxes his hold on me. "But even a god has to rest, and you must be sore."

"Just a little," I lie. I'm actually really sore, but I can't tell him that. I don't want him to feel guilty. I wanted it just as much as he did. "Where are you going to next?"

"I'm still searching for the perfect uninhabited planet to take my people too."

"I hope you find one soon."

"Thank you."

"It's time isn't it?"

"It is. I should be going. I'm afraid I've already overextended my stay by," he tries checking my phone on the nightstand, "I don't know. How do you work this contraption?"

"The battery is dead," I laugh. 

"Oh. Well let's just say I overextended my stay." Thor plants a heavy kiss on my mouth. When he breaks it, my cheeks are flush. "You are phenomenal. I will be back in a few days to check in on you."

"Sounds good."

"Goodbye, Taylor Nole."

I don't get the time to respond. He uses Stormbreaker to break the guise, clothe him in his warrior gear and send him to another place that is billions of miles away in a matter of three seconds.

Chapter 7: Spider-Man

"Time to wake up. It's a new day."

I groan, rolling onto my back and rubbing my face. "Tony."

"Today's the last day of your life, or the first day. Whatever. Same difference."

"Is it, though?" I sit up. 

"Uh, you may wanna," Tony is gesturing wildly at my chest. The covers have slipped off, pooling in my lap. 

I roll my eyes. "Do my tits bother you that badly?"

"Maybe."

"You've seen me naked."

Tony shrugs. "It was a blur."

"Uh huh. You were inside me, Tony. I don't think my tits can make things awkward between us, but you know stalking does. Your protective nature is bordering on creeper status."

"Not creepy. I prefer the term helpful."

"Apples and oranges."

"Ok. Don't listen to what I have to say."

"I'm listening. Go ahead."

"I've been spending the last week with Banner and Strange trying to figure a way out."

"When you're not harassing me you mean?"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

"What do you mean? For me?"

"A way out for Peter. It's too late for you. Obviously." Tony pauses as he meanders into the kitchen. "But it turns out the kid's as stuck in this as we are. Did you leave my eggs out all night? Perfectly good eggs. Ruined."

I fall back in the bed with an exasperated sigh. "Why are you here?"

"Ten-percent to let you know I've been working my ass off to figure out how to get Parker out of this, and ninety-percent because Thor told me you're having pheromone problems."

I sit up. "Thor spoke to you about that?"

"Yes. Keep up. Do you need coffee or what?"

"Something stronger."

"Coffee it is." He touches a few buttons on the elaborate, built-in coffee machine and blows out the dust of a nearby mug. I attend my morning routine while he's wrapped up in the kitchen then I come out dressed in an oversized sweater, boy shorts and fuzzy grey socks. 

Tony meets me at the edge of the rug that borders the bed and hands me the coffee with creamer. "Half 'n half, just how you like it if I'm not mistaken."

"Super creepy if I'm not mistaken," I say pointedly. "But thank you." I take a seat on the edge of the mattress with one leg tucked underneath me and the other draped over to the floor. 

Tony remains standing. "Thor said your pheromones didn't kick in yesterday."

"No. What am I going to do about today? I need them today."

"Why didn't you call me?"

I sip the hot liquid. "I didn't want to end up in a lab."

"We could've discussed it. Discussed your options. You're lucky Thor is looking out for you. Banner was able to come up with this device to test you." Tony removes a round autoinjector from a silver case sitting on the nightstand. He tears out an alcohol pad.

"Give me your arm."

I push my sleeve back, eyeing the device. "Is it going to hurt?"

"Probably."

"H-hey, Mr. Stark."

Tony freezes with his hand on my tricep and the alcohol pad pressed to my inner-arm . I turn my head to peer at Peter entering the flat through the open sliding door. He's dressed in his Spider-Man uniform and wearing a backpack. Peter yanks his hood off. 

"What are you doing here?" Tony says.

Peter gestures at me. "Isn't my, uh, appointment today?"

"It is. At one o'clock. I specifically said one did I not?"

"Y-yes. Yes, sir."

"And what time is it?"

"It's noon."

"Hi, Peter."

"Hi. Hi, Taylor." He walks closer to us, awkwardly holding his hood with both hands. "What is that?"

Tony sighs. "You wouldn't be asking questions if you arrived when you were supposed to."

"Oh. Right. Sorry."

Tony removes the stainless steel cap. I see five needle pricks in a circle set inside. "Hey what's in the backpack?" I say to distract myself. 

"Uh. Oh, I wasn't sure what to bring, ya know, so-"

"Ow, Tony!" I cry as he deploys the mechanism. 

He holds it flush to my arm. "I know. Shouldn't take very long."

"Long to do what? Ouch! What's in the backpack again?"

"Games," Peter says. He drops the bag and rushes over, grabbing my free hand for support. "Wow. That thing is wicked."

There's a beep. "Done. All done." Tony lifts it off my skin then presses a clean cotton swab to the area. "Hold it."

"Thanks, Peter," I say, taking back my free hand to stop the bleeding in my arm.

"You're welcome. So… what was that?"

Tony is staring at the device now encased in a cover set inside the original case. "Excuse me, did you just say 'games'?" 

Peter rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yeah. It's a r-retro nintendo. She told me likes to play games…" he trails off. He's clearly embarrassed. 

Tony turns around with a neutral expression that's somehow worse than if he wore a judgmental one.

"It's true," I say with a smile. I try to help Peter save face, plus I'm not lying.

"You two have been texting?" Tony's eyes flicker to Peter. "You texting her a lot?

"Yes," he says.

"No,"I say.

Tony frowns. 

"What's the verdict?" I ask.

"Inappropriate. Oh, you mean the device. You're good to go. You must've just had a mishap yesterday."

"Mishap?" Peter says.

"What did I say about all the questions?"

"I'll tell you later," I say.

"No you won't. The kid doesn't need to know everything."

"I'm not a kid," Peter declares.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not. I'm not even a virgin."

"What?" Tony and I exclaim in unison. 

Peter shrugs. Tony looks cross. "What? What is that?" He mimics the shrug mockingly. "You've got 5 seconds to explain yourself or I'm telling Aunt May."

"Ok, ok. You know, there was the dance Saturday."

"The prom. Sci-fi themed Go on."

"Yeah. You know, one thing led to another. I thought it'd be a good idea since, ya know, with my girlfriend first."

"That's a great idea. I totally respect that," I say.

"No, no it's not a 'great idea.' He's a kid. You're a kid."

I narrow my eyes at Tony. "Don't you think you're being harsh on him?"

"Of course not."

"So you didn't lose your virginity til you were eighteen in college?" 

Tony glares at me.

"Mr. Stark, she was totally fine with it. It was her idea."

"TMI, kid. Damn. Can't call you a kid anymore." Tony hesitates then claps Peter awkwardly on the upper back. "Congrats. Welcome to the club."

"There's a club?"

"No. It's a figure of speech. Christ, I'm getting out of here."

"Good idea," I tell Tony. 

Tony grabs the kit and pauses, eying me and the bed as if memories are infiltrating his mind. "Do me a favor. Just… don't do it there." 

Yep, it's definitely memories plaguing him. I don't remind him that Thor and I made ourselves at home there already. Maybe it wouldn't matter. Tony is conflicted about Peter involved in this mess the most, more than his own self. I understand why. Peter is like his apprentice. Possibly even like his son. That'd make anyone lose their shit, let alone the arrogant, attention-seeking billionaire who isn't used to sharing pussy he's laying claim to with his genes, even when that pussy is on loan. 

Peter shuffles away from the bed with an uncomfortable smile. Tony nods like it's a brand new movement for him and leaves through the elevator front door. 

"So…" I say.

"So…um, did you want to play something?" 

"Yeah, that'd be fun." I mean it too. Peter pulls the system out from under his change of clothes and gets to work setting it up to the TV mounted in the living room. I sip my coffee. "How was prom?"

Peter glances over his shoulder. 

"I mean the rest of it," I laugh awkwardly.

He smiles. "Yeah, it was fun. Aunt May rented this beat-up limo that smelled of shoe polish but it was awesome. I went with my friends and M.J., my girlfriend. Well, obviously. I missed the last dance so it was nice to go to this one."

"That sounds fun. I wanna see pictures if you have any."

Peter pauses with the cords. "Yeah! I've got plenty on my phone." He rummages through his bag again then sits beside me on the bed. He scrolls through his old generation iPhone. He looks handsome in his suit, his girlfriend a pretty redhead with a smile that says trouble, but the kind you don't mind getting into. 

"You guys all look great. I'm glad you got to go."

"Me too." He clicks off his phone. There's a pregnant pause between us while we're exchanging expressions then Peter jumps up and I follow stiffly. "It's almost ready."

"Ok," I say as I head the opposite way into the kitchen in search of a late lunch. "You hungry? I'll make us something."

"Oh man that'd be great. I'm always hungry."

"I see some lunchmeat in here and slices of american cheese. Any preference?" My eyes comb the insides of the refrigerator. 

"Ham and cheese sandwich?"

"Ok, cool. Ham and cheese sandwiches it is. Mayo cool with you?"

"Yeah. Got any pickles?"

"No pickles. Sorry."

"It's ok."

Are we really here discussing the state of lunchmeat? I'm cringing on the inside as I construct our sammies. Perhaps making us lunch and accepting his invite to play video games isn't the best route to take here. I need to see this more as a fling with a younger man than a babysitting job. Christ. 

I offer Peter his plate. He thanks me and sits on the edge of the coffee table while the main screen for Super Mario Bros. jingles across the TV. I take a seat on the plush rug beside the table and the gaming controllers.

"Fighting any decent bad guys these days?"

Peter swallows a big bite. "There's just the one I came into contact with a few weeks ago. He's new. I haven't seen him since, though. All I have to go on is he calls himself Venom."

"Venom. Huh. Is he like some sort of snake?"

"Actually, no but that makes more sense," he chuckles. "He's actually this big black muscled dude with a lot of teeth. Kind of hard to describe. I've only fought him once. I think he's an alien. I've tried tracking him, but can't seem to find him. Maybe he's got some underground lair or something." 

"Or he left town when he realized you patrolled here."

Peter nods. "Maybe. You know what's the weirdest part about him? He refers to himself in second person."

"Second person? Oh, you mean third person."

"No, second person."

Oops. Forgot Peter's a genius. Of course he'd know the difference. "That's crazy. I've heard of people referring to themselves in third person for whatever reason, but not second."

"Told ya he's weird. Hey can I grab you a drink?" He jumps up to take his plate back. I'm only halfway through my sandwich. 

"Yeah, a water. Thanks." I shovel the rest of my food in my mouth and think about the pheromones kicking in. There's no familiar sensation yet, but just knowing they haven't abandoned me makes me feel calmer. I grab my controller when Peter returns all with a pop for him and a water bottle for me. I push my plate aside to lay on my stomach and pat the bare spot beside me. Since he's still in his suit, I tease him a little. "Come on, Spider-Man. Lets see whatcha got."

Peter lays down beside me with his arm touching mine. We play and talk about our general lives, avoiding the most uncomfortable subject matter. It's easy with him like we've been friends forever. It doesn't get hard again until fifteen minutes pass and we shut the system off. 

"You know," I say after a minute of stillness, "it won't be this awkward the whole time."

"The pheromones, right. Mr. Stark told me about that."

"Is that super weird? Him prepping you and all considering…"

Peter cringes. "Yeah. I don't like thinking about it."

"Sorry. Of course you don't."

"It's ok. It's not like anyone has a choice in the matter."

"Right."

"Get down," he says suddenly. His tone is so normal I don't react. It's like a horror scene without the scary music; it's not as terrorizing. 

"What?"

Glass shatters behind me. I fold over to shield myself from the worst of the spray then snap my head up to see Spider-Man, hood intact, fighting an enormous black figure that's ramming around the place in an effort to subdue the hero. 

"Damn you're ugly," Spider-man says. "I wasn't so sure the first time. But now," he punches the villain, "I'm definitely sure."

The creature snarls, launching himself at Peter.

Spider-man dodges him. "Oh. Where are my manners?" He shoots several web grenades at the thing, rendering him immobile. "Venom, this is Taylor. Taylor, this is Venom."

Shit, shit, shit.

He's roaring at Peter, tongue elongated, teeth snapping. Peter continues to web him up, but Venom is too malleable to stay trapped. His arms can transform into weapons and back to claws whenever he needs to. But he's not so fast that he gets ahold of Peter, who is dodging the attacks with astounding acrobatic manuvers. 

"Is that the best you got?" Peter taunts.

I need to get out of here. I'm just canon fodder at this point. They're playing a destructive game of cat and mouse, where Spider-man is the allusive mouse and Venom the frustrated, more cataclysmic cat. Broken bed, cabinets, counter, walls. Oh god the walls look like they're made of styrofoam with these two. 

The elevator is my best shot, but they're currently volleying back and forth in front of it. 

"This time we will eat you!" Venom snarls.

Where's my cellphone? I need to call Tony, or Thor, or someone! 

"Fat chance! You're too slow."

"We are not slow!" Venom throws himself at Peter, but Peter's not there a split second later. He's using his webs to slide underneath Venom then he kicks him so hard Venom explodes into the ceiling. 

"I need to get you out of here."

"The elevator," I cry.

Venom comes crashing back down. Peter ensnares me with a web shooter, drawing me to the front door in an instant then leaps side-ways to lure Venom to the opposite side of the suite. 

"We will make you pay for that!" 

Spider-man shoots a web into Venom's mouth. "Pretty sure Mr. Stark is gonna make you pay. Look at this mess. He's gonna be pissed!"

Venom is freaking out clawing it away when I press the button and the doors part. I don't make it a foot inside when I'm hooked and yanked back across the floor. At first I think it's Peter because the feeling is similar to what he just did to me. But Peter isn't in eyesight. 

Venom holds me up in the air with his forefinger and thumb around my neck. What the fuck! "We like you. You haven't screamed yet."

"Nuh uh. Let her go!" Spider-man comes swinging back in a blur, feet first, striking the hell out of Venom's face and knocking him sideways. The initial impact caused him to drop me before being inadvertently tossed aside. Unfortunately, it's right into the elevator shaft. Sparks fly, the alarm rings. 

Now I'm fucked. 

Where is my phone? The bed is broken, the nightstands splintered. One of them went through the shared wall. I think that's where I left it last, which doesn't bode well for me. The two grapple through the kitchen, through, not past it, and I take a gamble running toward the mess that was once the bed area.

"You are most definitely grounded," Peter says to Venom.

Where is it? Where the hell is it? I scrounge on my hand and knees. It's no where to be found. But I spy Peter's backpack partially buried under the broken TV. 

"We are not a child!"

"Really? Ya had me fooled."

The fight continues to escalate behind me as I push the TV over and rummage through the bag. It's lucky as hell that his phone wasn't damaged by the fallen big screen. I stop myself from screaming Peter. "Spider-Man! Phone passcode?" I yell. 

Spider-man uses the wall above my head for leverage. "2-0-" He swings into Venom, the impact sending them skirting through the shattered sliding door. "2-0!" 

I punch the code in and dial one of only two numbers I know. 

"What did you do to my apartment? The alarm-"

"Tony!" I shout but the phone is lost as I'm dragged outside by the massive black arm. Peter is knocked unconscious against the cinder block. 

Venom grins his terrible teeth at me, tongue lagging like a snake. Will his bite poison me? I don't want to find out. He drops me at his feet. 

"Leave Spider-Man alone," I sneer. 

"We are not the ones who started it."

"I don't care. Don't hurt him."

He doesn't look the least bit threatened by me, not that I blame him. It's his amusement that stops him from striking a death blow to the limp body behind me. "There is something about you. We cannot figure it out. We need to know more."

"What?" Where the fuck is Iron Man?

Venom isn't a solid figure. His skin starts to reshape itself like active lava. It strips down, revealing a man underneath whose eyes are wild with confusion. 

"Where are you going?" He gasps. 

The black goo leaps at me before I have time to react. I scream, attempting to bat it away but it clings to me like the world's strongest glue. It encompasses my body with me writhing in horror, barely comprehending the man desperately reaching for me, crying out, "what are you doing?"

Venom settles over me like a second skin. He's inside my head but not reflective on the outside. "Now we will see why you are special." I can hear his thoughts, sense him tapping into my memories with due vigilance. 

"Get out of me!" 

The man rakes his fingers through his hair. "Oh god, I'm sorry about this. Venom. Venom, what're you doing buddy?" 

AH, I SEE. YOU COULD BE USEFUL TO US. WE WILL TAKE YOU NOW.

Venom reverses the leap, encompassing the man in mere seconds making me wonder if it takes less time when he has a willing host. I rush at Spider-Man to try to rouse him awake. I don't get two steps. Venom snags me under his arm and leaps off of Stark Towers, scaling down the building with blinding speed and force. 

If I hadn't just peed thirty minutes ago, I would be pissing my pants. Turns out a free fall with a monster is a helluva lot different than flying with Iron Man. Venom throws me on his back and holds me captive there by burying my hands with his flesh up to my elbows. 

He takes me to the outskirts of Manhattan into an unremarkable mid-rise building. We go through the window that overlooks the rail before he releases me and reverts back to the man. 

"What the fuck!" 

"No, no. Please don't shout. We're sorry. He's sorry." The man tilts his head and waves his hands around. "Yes, you are. What do you think you're doing, anyway? We don't kidnap people. We don't kidnap people. No. She's not a bad guy. We discussed this."

"Hello. Hi. Who are you?"

"Sorry. I'm Eddie and you already met Venom. He's my symbiote, uh, parasite." He pauses. "I'm not going to apologize. That's the best way to describe it."

"Uh. Ok. That sounds horrible. Why am I here?"

"He says you're special. You have an aurora about you. An aurora?" he says the last bit to Venom. "You've been sleeping with the Avengers?" That one is directed at me. 

"No. He's lying."

Venom spills over Eddie, consuming him. He looms over me and jabs a finger in my direction. "No, you're the liar. You've been having sex with them. And you only need one more. Spider-Man was supposed to be him, but now it will be us."

I take a step back. "What?"

Eddie reappears. He takes a deep breath. "No. Absolutely not. No! We are not raping her. I let you take out bad guys and Spider-Man was a threat to us, but rape is out of the question."

"Let me go," I say. "Let me go right now and I'll forget this ever happened. Iron Man is on his way. Spider-Man will wake up and come for me. It's just a matter of time before they show up and these aren't people you want to make enemies of."

Eddie's face drops. Tension rides his body. He starts vibrating like someone's shot him up with electricity. He grabs the only chair in the place and bends over, panting.

"What's going on?"

"We're having a disagreement."

"What's he saying?"

Eddie winces. "Venom agrees with you that we don't have a lot of time."

My stomach rolls. "Listen to me, Eddie. The whole point of me… sleeping with some of the Avengers is to produce an heir that will save the world from a future threat, a threat worse than Thanos. I know this is a longshot, but I'm telling you this because I don't believe you, either one of you want our world to end. It's imperative I get back to Stark Towers. Do you understand?" 

He shakes his head. "He's not convinced. He thinks we should be the last one. God, come on man. We're supposed to be a team."

"He can't be! You can't be. It can't be anyone else. They've already tried to find an alternate person, but it won't work. It has to be Spider-Man. And I only have until the end of the day to do it so please let me go. Please."

Venom comes out. He gets in my face. "Fine. We will not rape you but we will not let you go. You choose. Sleep with us or let the clock run out."

"But it doesn't work with your genes! The world is doomed unless you let me go."

"I don't believe you. We will contribute to the heir and have a say in the world. We will be untouchable. We will be powerful. No more slinking in the shadows."

"You're insane!"

"We are not insane. We are hungry. Very hungry. Let's get food, Eddie." 

Eddie is left standing awkwardly with one foot in the kitchen and the other on the carpet that has never seen a vaccuum. He rubs a shaky hand over his face. "I'm sorry. He's not going to let me let you go."

"Well, I'm not going to sleep with you."

Eddie swallows. He glances around his place, opens a few draws then comes up with a roll of duct tape. 

"Eddie. Don't do this. You can fight him. You know this is wrong."

"I'm sorry," is all he can say, rather lamely I might add. He duct tapes my arms and legs together then secures me to the clawed bathtub. My mouth is the last to be taped. I glare at Eddie as he leaves the bathroom with an uncomfortable glance back. 

They're gone for over an hour. I'd prayed one of the guys would've found me in that time, but no one showed. My adrenalin drained in their absence. I feel utterly spent by the time Eddie ducks his head around the door. This has been one hell of a week and I've had it with this roller coaster. I want off. Off for good. 

Eddie removes the tape over my mouth. "Sorry about that."

"Let me go."

"I've been trying to convince him while we were out, but he won't budge."

"Then it's gonna be your fault what happens in the future."

"You don't know that for sure."

"Yes, I do. Otherwise, I wouldn't be involved. Is Venom a genius scientist?"

"He says no."

"Then he doesn't know shit. Does he- you know what. Let me talk to him. I want to talk to him."

Eddie raises a brow but Venom comes out nonetheless looking ridiculous cramped in the diminutive bathroom. "What?" he growls at me.

"Eddie says you're only go after bad guys. I haven't been harmed or raped. I'm not a bad guy so I'm assuming there is some good in you, something in there that doesn't want this world to go to shit." 

"Shut up, Eddie."

I ignore that. "Well, that's what's going to happen. The world is going to be worse than what Thanos did. It'll literally be hell on earth. That's going to happen if you don't let me go."

"Hell sounds like fun."

"Hell is not fun. Not for anyone. Eddie?" 

Eddie must've explained or showed him the idea of hell because the next thing I see is Venom hissing and cutting an invisible line through the air. "We hate fire."

"Then let me go."

Venom growls. 

"You aren't getting what you want in this scenario. It's not possible."

"Fine. We will let you go." He cuts apart the tape with a clawed finger then reduces himself until Eddie is left to help me up. "Sorry about this," he says again. 

"Just show me the door and I'll forget all about it." And do it fast, before the parasite changes his mind. "I need cash for a cab."

"Oh, right. Here." Eddie shoves a hundred dollar bill in my hand. Perhaps a bit overzealous due to the guilt? The extra dough doesn't make up for the kidnapping but since nothing came of it aside from the emotional terror, I don't say anything. I book it out of the building, still partially clothed and flag down a taxi on the next corner. It took me waving the money at him to convince him to stop. 

"Where to?" He doesn't remark on my missing pants. Thank god I wore boy shorts and not a thong. 

"Stark Towers."

He raises a brow in the review mirror but shuts up and puts the car into gear. It must be a boring night for him and the idea of me padding up to the billionaire's building is appealing. 

We hit bouts of traffic along the way. There's still time, I remind myself. I'm trying not to peel out of the car waving my arms in desperate plea to grab the attention of one of my lovers. I have to stay practical. Nothing came out of the kidnapping. I'm unharmed. No need to let the panic bubble over and ride me until I'm in one of their arms. I won't cry. I got out of the mess myself. I can keep myself pointed steadily toward my destination as if I'd just been gone on a site-seeing tour and I'm returning to my hotel. 

Eventually the cab pulls up to Stark Towers. I'm in the lobby when I remember the elevator isn't working. I peer around for a buzzer, find it but none of them go to the penthouse. Probably Tony's way of vetting starlet fans or reporters from constantly buzzing him. 

Well, fuck. Now what am I going to do? Even if I got my hands on a phone, I wouldn't know what number to dial. Tony and the others are probably scouring the city for me. No one's going to think to check here. 

That's when an idea strikes me. It's a wild one, but it could work. 

I flag another taxi down after three failed attempts and ask him to roll his window down. 

"Come on, lady. Don't waste my time."

I show him the remaining cash. "This is an emergency. I need you can reach a Dopinder on your radio. He's another taxi driver."

The man gives me a long look. "Are you crazy? Every Indian twerp around here is named Dopinder."

"Ask for the one who knows Deadpool. Uh, Mr. Pool."

Now the Taxi driver puts his car into gear. 

"Wait! Please. Here." I show him the rest of the money. 

He hesitates but then decides to stay. It takes about ten minutes, but Dopinder, the right Dopinder, responds and I recognize his voice with a cheer. I grab the radio out of the driver's hand. "Dopinder, it's Taylor."

"Oh hello, Taylor."

"Are you with Deadpool?"

"No, he's out on a mission. He's looking for someone." A pause. "Oh, it's you!"

"Yes. Call him for me and tell him I'm in the lobby of Stark Towers. Can you do that for me?"

"Sure. I will do that for you."

The taxi driver gestures for me to hurry it up. "Thank you! I've got to go now."

"I'll pass on the message. You can count on me."

The driver puts the radio back and waves a needy hand at me until I put the money there. He peels off. 

Fucking hell. What an ordeal. Part of me is relieved, but the other is waiting until someone actually arrives and ends this insane roller coaster ride. I go inside and help myself to the free coffee then park it in a oversized leather chair. It's unusually quiet in here. Shouldn't there be residents entering and exiting the building? I try not to think too much into it. 

Man, this coffee is good. 

"You've got to be kidding me."

I look up, surprised I hadn't heard the door open. Tony's suit compiles into his casual attire as he treks closer to me. 

"Hi."

"Hi? Hi? We've been out combing this city for hours and then I find you here curled up in a chair drinking coffee! We've been in a panic. I've been in a panic. I find Peter Parker unconscious on the roof and my apartment in a complete wreck."

I frown. "It's not my fault."

"I didn't say it was."

"Then why are you yelling at me?"

"I'm not yelling." Then, with a deep sigh. "Because I can't yell at the guy who kidnapped you. Because I can't yell at myself for not putting better security measures in place." Tony crouches in front of me, drawing a breath. His tone is gentler. "Are you all right? No broken bones? I don't see any scrapes or bleeding."

"I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"Can I get a change of clothes first?"

Tony scans me with a device that resembles the memory eraser from Men in Black. It beeps twice. He looks relived. "Ok. Now that I know you're in perfect health, let's get you out of here."

"You didn't believe me?"

"Hey, you could've had a concussion or internal bleeding, something you wouldn't necessarily be aware of."

We walk outside and Deadpool is there leaning his back against Dopinder's taxi. He starts a slow clap. He's laughing.

"What're you doing here?" Tony snaps. "I told you I'd take care of it."

"Oh, you think I'd leave her in your 'incapable hands'?" he scoffs. Deadpool kicks off the taxi and moves to share the same sidewalk square we're standing in. The tension is brutal.

"I didn't lose her."

"Neither did I."

"Your enemies were shooting at her."

"They were shooting at me. In public. The kid's enemy just ransacked your place like it was Best Buy on black Friday."

"Ok, enough. Both of you. Acting like I'm not even here. Stop acting like juveniles. It doesn't matter who's fault it is. Aside from being carted across town by a power-hungry symbiote and being temporarily duct-taped to a bathtub, nothing bad happened to me. I'm ok."

I gesture at Dopinder. "Thanks for the help, Dopinder!"

He waves gleefully back at me. "You're welcome, Ms. Taylor."

"A symbiote? What?" Tony says. 

"Alien parasite taking resident inside a friendly, if not tragically pathetic, New Yorker."

"Where does he live?" Wade says seriously. 

"Forget it. He's not going to come back." I think. They both start to argue with me instead of each other for once. I raise my palm. "They let me go."

Tony tilts his head. "Wait a minute. They let you go? Just like that? What was the point of this whole fiasco?"

"What Batman just said," says Wade.

"I'll tell you, but can I get off the street and get a chance of clothes, guys? Look at me."

"Here I thought you were going for a Risky Business look." 

Tony stops what he's about to say then quirks his head in agreement. "Actually, he's got a point."

"Oh boy. I liked you guys better arguing."

"Come on. I'll take you home," Tony says.

"And don't get kidnapped next time you wanna see me. That's so dramatic," Wade teases.

"You just bring it out in me."

"Yeah. Ok. Gonna gag. Let's go." Tony unveils a small, invisible jet over the street. Dopinder is losing his shit, but Deadpool refuses to let him hang around to digest Tony's shiny toy. 

Tony and I board the aircraft and it takes off on autopilot; I assume heading for Avengers Headquarters. "We will arrive in thirty minutes," Friday says over the intercom. 

"Thank you, Friday. Inform the others that Taylor is safe with me."

"Yes, sir."

"Not gonna make me wear a seatbelt this time?" 

Tony gives me a half-smile, but I can see this is still bothering him. "You know you really had us worried."

"Again, it's-"

"Not your fault. I know. It was the kid's fault. But don't hold it against him. He's beating himself up badly enough as it is."

"It's not Peter's fault either. He defended me well. It's Venom's fault."

"Venom? That's what he calls himself?"

"Yeah." I proceed to tell Tony the whole story. 

"Lucky." Tony issues a sigh. "You got lucky. This bad guy had a conscience. But what if the next one isn't as receptive to logic and conversation? I take it back. It wasn't the kid's fault. Well, not entirely. It was all our fault. We were naive into thinking you weren't going to be in the crosshairs. And it's going to get worse. Next time you may not just be there as a happenstance. You may be the target."

"Ok, but what's going to make me safer than being with you guys?"

Tony gives me a look. "Taxi. Towers."

"All right. I follow. So what do you propose?"

"I have solutions. You are not going to like them."

"Great."

"But you're gonna have to remember this thing is more than you, more than any of us. We've had to make sacrifices. You're going to have to step up."

"Don't for one instant imply that this mission has been a breeze for me because let me tell you it hasn't. Sleeping with strangers who don't want to have sex with me hasn't exactly fulfilled any of my fantasies. On top of which, my independence has gone out the window. I feel like a toy being toted around by a bunch of kids who were told by their mommy and daddy to play with it on Christmas morning because it'd be rude not to. And we haven't even gotten to the pregnancy. You remember, changing body and all that. Such a breeze."

Tony is wide-eyed. "Feel better now? Did you get it all off your chest?"

I let out a deep breath. "Yes."

"Good. So I propose we implant a tracker in you and you don't leave the confines of headquarters."

"For how long?"

Tony gestures absentmindedly before he grips the back of the vacant pilot's chair. "For as long as it takes. I don't know. But you have to stay safe, at the very least until the baby is born."

This newfound reality pummels me in the gut. I feel winded. My vision blurs. I hastily sit in the co-pilot's chair. I didn't let myself imagine, really imagine my new future. A part of me sat blindly on the fact that after today I was free again. I'd return to my normal life. 

Tony sits on the edge of the pilot's chair and leans toward me. "I'm guessing you hadn't really thought about it."

"Not exactly."

"I don't say this a lot. In fact, I'll deny it if you bring it up again. But, uh. I was wrong. I shouldn't have implied you weren't sacrificing anything. You're making the most sacrifices out of any of us."

"Thanks." I lean back in the chair and extent my legs in a stretch. "If only I'd known I was getting kidnapped today. I would've worn a different outfit."

Tony laughs with me. "Well, you look good."

"Yeah right."

"No, you do. You've got the whole damsel in distress look going, except you aren't a damsel in distress."

I smile at that. "So I'm grounded now?"

"Oh for sure."

"I want my cat. And the rest of my clothes. And my laptop so I can work remotely. And my rent paid for the rest of the year."

"Done, done, done, and I'll buy the building so done."

"Where's the tracker going?"

Tony sweeps aside my hair to press two fingers against a spot below and to the right of the back of my neck. "Here. A quick procedure. You'll hardly feel it."

I don't believe him. "Use a local anesthetic. I don't want to repeat the pheromone debocle."

"Ok. Anymore demands?" he says with a smirk.

"You can move your fingers now."

Tony retracts his hand like he got bit. He stands up and moves around the cabin, energy abound. "Oh, great."

"What?" I glance at what he's looking at outside the windows. It's a freak lighting storm.

"Friday, open the hatch door."

Thirty seconds later, Thor leaps aboard the jet. The door shuts behind him as he scans the interior of the cabin and starts to approach me. I meet him halfway. "Are you ok?" Thor embraces me. 

"I'm fine."

"Point Break."

"Stark." Thor sets Stormbreaker aside and holds me at arm's length to absorb the state of my health with his own eyes. "How did this happen?"

I tell him the story. It's impossible not to feel warm from his fretting. 

He nods when it's over. "That could have happened to any of us. I'm glad you are healthy. We got lucky, Tony."

"Did he just steal the words out of my mouth? Yes. That's exactly what I said."

"I did not hear you say it just now."

"Earlier."

"Oh. I am a god, not a magician."

"You mean telepath."

Thor shrugs. "Whatever."

"She's agreed to stay at our headquarters from now on to ensure her safety."

I roll my eyes. "She is right here. Hi."

"Is he correct?" Thor says.

"Yes. Although, I don't know what that's going to do to my sanity. But I'll stay."

Thor touches me under my chin with his thumb swiping across my bottom lip. It's remarkably intimate and it doesn't go unnoticed by Tony. "I understand this cannot be easy for you. Your sacrifice is greatly appreciated. I will do my best to get you out of there once in awhile."

Tony rolls his eyes. "Uh, I think you're missing the point, Point Break."

"You can come too," he says with a smirk.

"I think the moon being thrown at me, then the stabbing followed by being stranded with zero hope of rescue just about ruined outer space for me. But thanks for thinking of me," Tony says coldly. Maybe his crankiness is stemming from comparing Thor's reaction to his tin light of my discovery. I am, even if he isn't. It's a relief not to argue with Thor over what happened and simply be comforted by it. 

"Thanks, Thor."

Tony asks Thor about his recent endeavors. They shuffle toward the front of the jet. I start zoning them out. I can't help it. The overwhelming reality of my what my future holds is like a persistent hammering in the back of my mind. It's impossible to ignore. Despite not actually being pregnant yet, I'm questioning what's going to happen once he's born. Will they take him away from me to raise themselves? Am I going to stick around and abandon my old life entirely? 

I walk to the front suddenly, opening my mouth to ask when Friday interjects, "please hold steady. We are landing."

Thor grabs my waist to steady me. The jet lands without hiccup and we're home. I follow the men into the building. Thor kisses me on the crown of my head and heads off to grab something to eat. Tony shuffles his hands. "Hungry? I'll tell Thor to grab you a plate of something. Happy will bring it up."

"A little, but I think I'd better see Peter first."

"Right," he drawls, checking his watch. "There's not much time left is there."

"No. Where is he?"

"He should be in his room."

I blinks at Tony. He blinks back. We stare at each other. Sometimes he's so clueless. "I don't know where his room is."

"Oh. Down the hall from you, take a right. Two doors down. No, three."

"Thanks." I start walking off.

"Though you should probably shower first. No offense."

"Thank you, Tony. You've been so helpful."

"Is that sarcasm? I can't tell."

"What do you think?"

"You're welcome," he calls to me. 

I roll my eyes. My room is exactly as I left it. It doesn't feel like home, but it is comforting. Even more comforting is the scalding hot water ridding me of all the negativity that happened today. I take a lengthy shower, unable to bring myself to cut it short then don a robe and pad down to Peter's room. 

"Come in," he says after I knock. 

"Hey."

"Hey." 

His room isn't much different from mine. He's got all the essentials that I do, but they're rearranged differently. He has more personal stuff here too; there's a ton of gadgets. 

Peter stands sullenly as I shut the door. He's only wearing sweatpants and a web shooter on one wrist. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault."

"It was. I should've been more careful. He must've followed me-"

I give Peter a hug. He embraces me back after a few seconds of struggling to release his guilt. "It's ok. I'm ok. No one blames you. I certainly don't."

Peter draws back and plops on his bed with a hand rubbing the back of his neck. "I almost had him beat. I still feel bad."

I sit down next to him. "You're going to have to get over that."

"I'll try."

"So where were we? I beat you that last level so I'd like a request."

Peter raises a brow. "W-what's that?"

"I've had this in my head for awhile now. I don't know where I came up with it, but would you hang upside down on your web?"

Peter laughs. "Ok. That's not what I expected." He obliges me, dispelling his web on the ceiling and launching himself up there so fast, you missed it if you blinked. "Happy?"

"Lower yourself down. Come here."

I cradle his jaw with both hands when he's at my height and slant my mouth over his lips. Peter flinches just for a moment before giving in. The familiar warmth and passion begins brewing with each second ticking by. The longer we kiss, the harder it boils until it's imbued us both like drunken lovers. 

He moans. I moan. Our tongues entwine then it's suddenly not enough. We yearn for more than a hot, breathless kiss. Peter flips right-side up then uses his strength and ability to simultaneously throw me up against the far corner of the room and ensnare me there with his webbing on my waist. My heart beats and Peter is in front of me, pressing urgently against my body while dislodging my robe. He's so fast. I barely have time to lower the elastic waistband of his pants before he's pinning my wrists above my head, flush to the ceiling. 

Peter holds himself up with just the balls of his feet against the wall. "Is this ok?" He kisses me before I can respond. My pussy is throbbing. 

He breaks the kiss. "Fuck yes," I breathe against his lips. I can't say what I expected exactly, but it isn't this. This is so much better. "Are you ready?"

Peter smiles, forehead touching mine. He nods. I guide his hardness inside me, enjoying the expressions of pleasure cross Peter's face. He realigns his mouth over mine the moment he's in balls deep. 

I shudder. I'm whimpering against his lips with every thrust. He's not as wild as the others, maybe because he's not as confident with his newfound strength, but he feels just as good. I writhe against my bindings. Peter presses closer to me to keep me still then hooks my legs in the crook of his arms. He angles himself better, picks up the pace, the strokes shallow yet mind-blowing. 

I'm bucking in his arms from my first orgasm. 

"Did you just cum?" he whispers excitedly.

I nod, unable to formulate words yet. The breath has been knocked out of me. Peter continues to fuck me, but that confirmation whittled away his resolve. On my second orgasm, he's releasing his load with a guttural moan. 

He lowers my legs but stays inside me, hugging me to the wall while the euphoria grips us both. 

"Peter."

"Yeah?"

"Where'd you learn to do that?"

We laugh softly together. "I'll get you down," he says. Peter removes the webbing around my stomach and sets us down on solid ground. 

I immediately lay on bed with the pillow trick. Peter throws on his sweatpants again. "I guess that does it? You'll be pregnant soon?"

"If future Dr. Strange and Dr. Banner are right."

"That's gotta to be weird for you."

"And you," I say with a weak smile. 

"Yeah, I definitely didn't tell Aunt May. I mean, what am I gonna say? 'This baby is one-sixth mine.'"

I laugh. "I dunno if she could wrap her mind around that. I'm even having trouble with it."

"Science is wicked," he says. "There's so much we don't know."

"Clearly. Hey, you hungry?"

"I could always eat."

"Let's grab something after this, or we could text Happy to bring us something."

Not catching my joke, Peter says, "Eh, Happy's not too happy with me right now."

I laugh. "Join the club."

Chapter 8: Pregnancy

Shocker! I'm pregnant. Banner reads the positive results to us in the lab that's one of many situated a level below the main floor. And by us, I mean every single father and I, all stuffed in the room with me on a raised stool like a monkey in an experiment and a band-aid placed over the spot where Banner drew my blood. Well, nearly all of us. T'Challa isn't physically here, but he's peering in from a 3-D hologram like an HD version of Princess Leia's recording in Star Wars.

Oh god, did I just reference Star Wars? This has been a long day. 

"It's too soon to test the DNA of the fetus. I'll have to wait until the end of Taylor's first trimester."

"Fetus? You're talking about my son, Banner. Maybe you should use better terminology."

"That's the technical term for it at this stage, Tony." He sounds bored. 

"Yeah. It's a bit harsh. I mean we may not know if it's a superbaby we conjured up, but it's mine regardless since I was, uh," he coughs, "first in line. So, you know, refer to him as baby Tony, or Tony Jr."

"Oh stop," I say, annoyed. 

"That's a terrible name," Wade says, laughing. "Earl is way better."

"No," we answer together. 

It's only been five days, but these mornings are hell. I gesture fervently at the waste basket by the door. Peter tosses it. Steve catches it and holds it for me as I retch. I've never been more thankful for their quick reflexes. Steve holds my hair through the nausea spell then exchanges the can for a towel. I wipe my mouth with it. 

Banner makes a face. "I wish I could help you with that, but I don't know if anything we do outside of regular treatment will affect the fetus negatively."

"That's ok," I sigh. 

"I know what you need. What we all need. A party," Tony says.

"A party. Really?" Steve says.

"Yeah. We should celebrate."

Thor crosses his arms over his chest. "Don't you think that is putting a target on her back?" 

"Yeah, Tony, this idea isn't your best one," Steve says.

"I agree," Peter says meekly. He adds, "Sir."

Tony glares at him. "Let the grown-ups do the talking. No," he turns back the rest of us, "I don't mean a public bash. Just an intimate party for the team and spouses. But we should celebrate. Come on, this is an achievement. He'll be the first of his kind. The only one of his kind. T'Challa, you can make it by tonight can't you?"

"I am afraid to say yes."

"Taylor is not feeling well," Thor argues. 

"It's morning sickness. That's why they put the word 'morning' in front of sickness. You'll be fine by tonight."

"Sure," I say broodingly. "But won't it be awkward as fuck?" 

"Awkward? Why would it be awkward? Pepper is fine. Nakia?"

"Nakia will not be coming."

Tony points to Peter. "The girlfriend…M.J. You can bring M.J."

Peter looks stunned. "I am so not telling M.J. No offense, Mr. Stark."

"Sure, but you can still bring her. Listen, you guys are thinking too much into this. It's just a party. I think we need this." Tony pauses. "Yeah, we need this."

"I'm confused," Deadpool says as he's chewing on a pizza slice. He's in full uniform for some reason, probably due to recent illegal activity, and has his mask partially shoved up his face. "Is this some sort of baby shower or an actual party? Like am I getting wasted or playing the 'how big will Taylor's boobs get' game?"

"That is a game?" Thor says in disbelief. 

"No. That's not a baby shower game," I say.

Tony looks to me. "Yes? No? No to the baby shower."

"Where did you get the pizza?" Peter asks.

Deadpool shrugs. "The box was sitting over there."

"Oh god, that's gotta be two weeks old." Banner winces. 

"So that's what this flavor is. I thought it was new." 

Deadpool tosses the rest at Steve who just tips the trashcan to catch it. He doesn't flinch otherwise. His eyes remain on Tony. "If you can keep it to a twenty-person maximum and Taylor is comfortable, then I'm fine with it," Steve says. 

"Forty."

"Twenty."

"Thirty."

"Twenty-five."

"Deal," Tony says. "Oh. You good with this? T'Challa's in. You've gotta be in." 

I sigh. "I guess. But I'm only staying an hour."

"Three."

"Tony."

"Two."

"Fine. Jesus, you can be annoying."

Everyone laughs. 

"I'm hurt," Tony says, pretending.

"Tough. You're getting your way." My stomach rolls. "Cap."

I'm walking into the intimate venue hours later feeling infinitely better than this morning. It isn't just that the nausea has subsided, or that I'm freshly showered, dressed up, hair and makeup done; it's that I'm alone for the first time in two weeks. Sleeping, shower, mundane tasks like that don't count. It's this moment being in public but not surrounded on all sides by too caring and compassionate newly dads, or worse, their co-workers that gives me a happiness boost. I forgot how much I missed my total independence until I re-gain it, even for a measly five minutes. 

The party is in full swing. Tony kept his promise. There's no professional staff catering the event- no djs, waiters, chefs. I recognize the majority of the attendees, including all of my baby daddy's. My eyes skip over them. I'm really seeking those I don't want to interact with like Pepper, Natasha, Wanda, Maria. Basically, any female. Avoid the women. Should be easy. 

I swallow hard and wish I could disappear. 

Here goes nothing. 

I force myself down the steps to the main level of the room, which is the highest point in the whole building. No one is alone. Not even Wade, who is taking shots with Rhodes and Thor at the bar. How am I going to saddle up to someone inconspicuously? 

Someone says my name, but it's in mid-conversation. I turn. Natasha and Pepper, who didn't say my name, make eye contact with me and then it's too late. For any of us. They walk up me with terse smiles. Natasha's looks absolutely genuine to anyone who doesn't know her. I brace myself. 

"Congratulations," Pepper says. She tips her champagne glass to her lips. 

"Yes, congrats," Natasha says slower. 

"Thanks."

Pepper fidgets. "I'm, um, glad it was successful."

I nod wishing I could drink too.

"Well, I'll let you get back to the party," Natasha says politely, even though there was no party for me to get back to. I'm not standing near anyone. Did I say my solitude was a blessing? It's beginning to feel like a curse.

They turn their backs, but before they leave earshot, I blurt out, "I didn't sign up for this you know." They turn back, surprised. I swallow again. "I just wanted you to know that."

Pepper walks back with some of the tension gone from her shoulders. "I'm sorry. We haven't been the most welcoming to you. This has to be as awkward for you as it is for us."

"Very." Someone else says my name. There's laughter and buzzing. My skin feels alive. It's distracting as hell.

Natasha says, "Maybe we should all grab lunch together this week."

"Yes, that's a good idea," Pepper agrees.

There's a boisterous bang and I flinch. The women's smiles start to drop. I plaster on a grin. "That sounds great. I'd like that."

They pick up their smiles again. "Ok, I'll schedule something and let you know," Pepper says. 

Another bang. I wince, grabbing my ears. It's as loud as a gunshot, but no one else is reacting. 

"Are you ok?"

"What is that? It's so loud," I complain. 

They exchange worried glances. 

I drop my hands. "Nevermind. I'm ok. I'm just gonna go back to my room and lie down."

"Sounds smart," Natasha says like she's unconvinced. 

I move past them to the stairs. The music that has been playing lightly in the background gets cranked up. More bangs occur like glass striking granite but amplified so much it pains my ears and vibrates a layer below my skin. 

My high-heel clips the first stair. I roll my ankle and fall, but it's as if it's happening in slow motion. My body twists so fast I'm suddenly staring at the floor two inches from my nose with my fingertips braced into the floor against my ribs. My toes are precariously placed wide, one on the higher stair, the other on the first step to balance me out.

I gather myself on my knees, but it's too late. Everyone in my vicinity has noticed. Tony re-engages his body to help me stand up. But the blaring noise is booming again. My body feels open, raw, and edgy. I cover my ears. "Tony, turn the music down! Please!" 

"Friday, turn the music off."

Everything stills. 

"Are you ok?"

"Is she ok?"

"What's going on?"

"Everyone just be quiet! Please!" I plead. The vibrations continue to plague my skin like a thousand stinging insects.

"She says be quiet, guys," Tony says.

"I don't understand."

"What just happened?"

"Are you ok? Are you hurt? Is she hurt?"

"Just stop!" I scream. This electricity surges out of me, spilling in every direction but the majority of it shoots forward toward the bar. Cap leaps out of the way but it pummels Deadpool straight in the chest, knocking him upside down behind the bar amidst shattered liquor bottles. 

It's gone as quickly as it came. I'm breathing hard, shaking. Everyone uncoils from their couched positions. Anyone who isn't human keeps their bodies hovered protectively over the most vulnerable, but eyes remain alert. They're exchanging wild glances.

Tony is the first to break the silence. "Ok that just happened." 

"I'm sorry," I gasp. "I don't know. I didn't know. I can't-"

"Shh, shh, shh. It's ok. I need you to breathe right now. Stay calm. Happy?" Tony gestures with one hand behind him, the other out toward me but not quite touching. "Pepper. Out. Please."

"Actually everyone should leave," Steve says coolly. "Just to be sure."

"Ok, you heard the Captain. Everyone who isn't us, out."

"I'm sorry," I say again.

Tony shakes his head at me. "Don't worry about that. Just relax. Everyone's gonna leave calmly and quietly. Quietly everybody."

"Tony," Pepper whispers by the door. 

"I'll be fine," he tells her. "Go."

I'm a fucking threat now. How could this get any worse? "I'm better," I say.

"Good. Let's get you even better than... better." Tony scans the room. It's just the fathers left and Banner. Strange, unsurprisingly, never made it to the party in the first place. 

"Is Wade ok?"

Thor checks. "He is still unconscious, but he will snap out of it." 

"Wonderful," I grumble. 

"He's immortal. He's fine," Tony clips.

Cap and T'Challa stand off to the right. "So what was that?" T'Challa asks.

"Let's find out." Banner unfurls the same tool Tony used to test my health and scans me. It beeps. "Hmm."

"Hmm?" Cap says.

"You're fine. No health issues," Tony says to me. "What happened?"

"I dunno. Every little thing started bothering me. Sounds, um, vibrations? I felt like there was this buzzing under my skin. It was overwhelming and painful. But I feel fine now."

Thor comes over. "You are not fine. That was my lighting that came out of you."

"Your lighting? Like you own your own lightning?" Tony says, annoyed. "Obviously, there's something wrong. She's suddenly got your powers."

"And mine," Peter says behind me. Everyone turns to him like they forgot he was even there. He shuffles in place. "You said noises and vibrations were bothering you. They bothered me too when I first got my powers. B-before I knew how to dampen them."

Steve nods. "And that move she did catching herself. I've only ever seen Peter do something that acrobatic."

"I take offense to that," T'Challa says.

"Yes. That oddly makes sense," Tony says. "Could be. Could be you'll exhibit all of our enhanced abilities. Whether it's temporary or not, I don't know. We'll have to do more testing on you, but my guess is they belong to our son."

"Great," I groan. 

"But 'he' is not even a 'he' yet," T'Challa says.

"Tell him that," Steve says.

"This is crazy." I shake my head as I'm helped up. 

"Not any crazier than the rest of the world," Banner says. "Let's get you to the lab."

Wade stands up from behind the bar groaning. His dress shirt resembles burnt toast with holes. "Did I die again? I feel like I died again."

"You definitely died," Thor says.

Wade shrugs and pours himself a shot. "Well, it is Monday."

"Hey do you have anymore of those patches?" Steve says.

Wade chuckles. "Those don't cure that."

"Not for me."

"The sensitivity dampeners," Tony says. "Great idea. I have some here actually."

Steve frowns. "Of course you do." 

"Let's test her first." Banner leads the way. We all follow him, even Wade with a bottle of vodka and half the skin on his chest fried. Thor cradles the back of my arm as if to guide me. It should feel annoying, but it's actually comforting. Everyone's safer with a god on one flank and an immortal on my other. This is just like any other day, though. Constantly bombarded and looked after like a misbehaving child.

Wade throws back another shot, nudging me. "We've gotta work on your aim."

"No," Tony and Steve say in unison. They exchange glances as if they can't believe they wholeheartedly agree on something for once, and so quickly. Cap snatches the liqour out of Wade's hand. 

"I don't need an escort party," I say. 

"I think your definition of need is trivial at this point," Tony remarks.

"Then you shouldn't be here seeing as you're just as much canon fodder as the rest of the people at the party," I snap.

Tony stops. He grits his teeth. "Is that how you feel?"

"It's the truth. Everyone else here can take a hit but you."

Tension stifles the air. Not even Deadpool makes a smart-alloc comment. They all stand watching me and Tony in a stand-off. "Look around," he says. "Who else has the brains? No one. No one but me."

Peter opens and shuts his mouth soundlessly.

"Brains only go so far. They don't do anything against a lightning bolt. And since I'm so goddamn unpredictable right now, I'll repeat: you.are.canon.fodder."

Tony starts nodding aggressively. He whisks off his sport coat then thrusts his hand out and in seconds, armor begins to encapsulate him until he's Iron Man from top to bottom. "Call me canon fodder one more time."

"You don't really mean to wear that all the time do you?"

"Not all the time. Just around you."

I roll my eyes. "You're more dramatic than Wade."

"Hey-"

"I think we've all had quite a week so why don't we just get you down to the lab and figure out what's going on. Then we can take a breather," Steve says, cutting Deadpool off. 

"I would like to speak to her first," T'Challa surprises everyone by saying. He pulls me aside as the others start to wind their way down the staircase. Most of them can still hear us despite the distance, but it doesn't seem to bother T'Challa. "I do not know what is going on between you and Stark, but you must not let him get to you. I know you are going through a tough time. Unfortunately, there are others to consider. You must make the best of this situation for everyone, including yourself. Your stress will inevitably play a part in what happens, especially that which you cannot control. Take a deep breath."

I inhale and let out an enormous sigh. "You're right. I'm stressed out and it's only been two weeks. How am I going to get through nine months of this?"

T'Challa places a hand on my shoulder and smiles. "Have faith in yourself and us as well. Stop fighting us. We are not the enemy. We are doing everything we can to make this a comfortable situation for you. I know it is not ideal, but you are a part of this now. You are playing a key role in saving the world. That is worth the sacrifice, don't you agree? I think if it were not, you would not be here."

"You're right," I repeat. "I'm sorry."

"Do not be sorry. Just try to relax and work with us. Not against us."

We start to make our way down the stairs. "How did you get to be so wise, T'Challa?"

"I think it is because I am a king. Or because I am making it up. I do not know which," he says, laughing. Then, more seriously, "Stark is used to treating his war experiments like projects. He is the boss, the only boss. They are complacent. His machines do not talk back or disrupt his day. I am not saying that is something you must be. More like it is something he will have to get used to."

"If he ever does," I grumble.

T'Challa nods sympathetically. "I will talk to him."

"Goodluck."

"I will need it. He reminds me of Nakia."

T'Challa pulls Tony out into the hallway when Banner plugs me up to several machines. He asks me questions regarding my state-of-mind; how happy am I, how stressed out do I feel, what do I feel is setting me off the most. The machines end up being a dead-end. Banner has to resort to kicking everyone out of the room until it's just he and I.

"Ok, I'm just going to ask you this point-blank."

"All right."

"Which of those guys makes you feel the calmest?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, which of them makes you feel the most comfortable? There has to be one that you feel relaxed around."

"Uh."

"Don't think. Just blurt it out. Three, two, one-"

"Thor," I say quickly. "Yeah. I guess Thor."

Banner makes an inquisitive face, but doesn't overdo it with his surprised reaction. "Ok. Good."

"Why?"

"I think there are too many cooks in the kitchen, if you know what I mean. I think you'd benefit from less people imposing themselves on you. Give you a sense of normalcy, get you into a routine."

I perk up. "Are you saying I can go back to work? Back to my apartment?"

"No, I wouldn't go that far. But I think it'd be healthy for you to get some, uh, chaperoned freedom. You don't need all these guys hanging around all the time."

"Amen. I'm so relieved to hear you say that."

"Yeah. Thor's a good choice. He's the most powerful of the group. And he's single."

"Nah uh. Don't go there."

Banner holds up his hands innocently. "Not trying to force anything. It's just…well, there's a bit of a pattern."

I raise a brow. "Pattern?"

"The pheromones before. Now you're saying he's the one you're most comfortable with. I dunno."

"Coincidence."

"Right, right. Well, I'll tell the others to go back to their lives. Give you some space."

"Doubt Tony will agree to this."

"I'll do my best with Tony. I'll get Pepper to help."

I smile. "Thanks, Bruce."

"No problem. We're all here for you and the baby. You're our number one priority."

"Um, so what about Thor?"

"You sure you don't want to date?"

Thor? A god? While pregnant? Fuck no. I can't even hold a candle to worthy. I give Banner a cold stare. 

"Ok, I'll tell him to check on you. Get you out of headquarters every now and again. Doctor's orders."

"Nothing about dating."

Banner traces an invisible X over his heart. "Hope to die. Now in the meantime, I've got some dampeners to help when the environment becomes too sensitive for you."

"They look like invisible nicotine patches."

"Yeah? Can't say I had much input in the design myself. Anyway, they'll do the trick. I'm hoping the lightning was a one-time thing but if not, Tony is going to encase your room in shock-absorbing fibers so you'll do the least amount of damage possible."

"How long will that take?"

"A few days at most."

"What about until then?"

Banner winces. "He wants you to stay in Hulk's quarters."

"You mean that prison cylinder in the basement."

"Uh, ye-ah."

I sigh remembering what T'Challa told me and take a deep breath. "Ok."

"Ok?"

"Yep."

Banner billows out a lengthy breath. He was clearly bracing himself. "Great. It should already be made up." He must've buzzed, waved or something to the others when I wasn't paying attention because the next thing I know they're all re-entering the lab. The sound-proof glass works on even the most advanced of them apparently. 

Tony's mask falls back. He glances between Banner and I. "Are we good?" 

"We're good," I say.

"You told her the plan?"

Banner nods. "Yeah."

"You're ok with Hulk's chambers?"

"Yep."

Tony looks perplexed. He clears his throat. "Well ok. Great."

"Great, that's what I said," Banner says.

"Great. I'm going to bed." I jump off the table. "Goodnight everybody."

Chapter 9: Reality

I lie in bed fingering the edges of a patch that still has the adhesive on the back. The bed is a glorified cot, though fitted with a thick foam mattress pad and several blankets. There's a diminutive rug next to it that could double as a bathmat and a tiny nightstand with a lamp that runs on batteries, or whatever power source Tony's conjured up. It still feels like a prison, albeit a cozier one. Not so private though with the walls see-through, but at least the door doesn't lock and I can use the bathroom down the hall without being seen. 

The ebony tiled walkway that runs the outskirts of the prison room is illuminated still. I'm debating on getting up to find the light switch when I hear a knock on the door at the edge of the hallway. I peer over and see Tony standing in his dress shirt and slacks. He notices the expression on my face. "Oh. This? Yeah. I may have been a bit dramatic earlier."

"A bit?"

Tony steps closer but remains on the walkway.

"You have to admit you were acting childish."

I sigh. "Yeah. I was."

"Good. So we're getting somewhere."

"I suppose we are. You should close the door by the way, and I'm not being sarcastic." The door to the actual prison room is still open.

"I know," he says gently, shrugging. "I'm not worried."

"I'll put the patch on."

"You don't have to do that." 

I do it anyway. Not as a 'fuck you' to him, but I really don't want to take any chances. I may hate that I feel even more out-of-control than ever, but it doesn't cancel out the fact that I'm a danger until further notice. Righteous stubbornness isn't an excuse for manslaughter. 

"I don't want to take any chances." I smile and sit up to prove I'm not demonstrating an outward display of immaturity. 

Tony leans against the doorframe with one hand in his pocket. He may be the oldest mortal of the bunch, but he's still ruggedly handsome. I suddenly find his presence unnerving again, but not irritatingly so. More like a girl with a little crush on an older man who's suddenly there but uninterested in her. She knows there's no chance anything will happen.

Except something did happen between us, despite the robotics of it. At the end of the day there's no denying I had Tony inside me, fucking me. 

Tony was talking. I think I heard him mention Banner. He stops now and tilts his head slightly to one side. "What is that? What's that face for?"

I shake my head. "Nothing." I feel myself blush. Fucking hell. "What were you saying about Banner? Sorry."

"You're weird. You know that?"

I laugh abruptly. "You have no idea."

His face contorts into amusement. He gestures at the vacant spot on the bed. "Mind if I come in?"

"Yeah. I mean, no. Um, do whatever." Do whatever? I sound so stupid. This is Tony Stark we're talking about here. Sure, he's a billionaire genius who happens to be an Avenger and had his dick inside me, but he's also an infuriating control freak who makes my life tougher than it has to be.

"Uhhh, ok." Tony hesitates for a second before he moves to sit beside me. "Well, as I was saying, Banner told me that it'd benefit you to get more space. He said you chose Thor to keep most in contact with."

"Yes. I chose Thor."

"Odd choice, but ok. I guess I can get on board with that."

"You don't have much of a choice."

"Yeah, that was made clear."

"Pepper?"

"The Mrs. drives a hard bargain."

"This will be good for us. We don't exactly get along."

"Sure we do."

"When?"

Tony balks. "All the time."

"Name one time."

"When it was just you and me at my place."

"You mean when we were having sex."

Tony jumps to his feet so fast it's as if I struck him with lightning. He shuffles in place. I give him credit for not bolting out of the room at least. He dips his hand in his pocket and rolls his keys between his fingers in the other. "We may not be good at the other stuff, but we were good at that."

I'm surprised he's still talking about it. "Yeah, or it could've just been the pheromones."

"I doubt that."

Unfortunately, Tony's point hits a little too close to home and I'm suddenly more uncomfortable than he is. I don't admit he may be right. 

"I love Pepper."

"I know you do."

"I think, uh, I guess what I'm trying to get at here is I think that's why we're going at each other."

"You and Pepper?"

"No. Me and you. We had a good time. I've been so busy fighting that truth that I take it out on you. I don't feel in control when I'm around you." He sighs. "And I love Pepper. I do. She's my woman."

I stand up and clasp my hands on either side of Tony's arms, the solidity of his muscles beneath my fingertips making it difficult for me to not stray to dirtier thoughts. "Here's what I suggest you do. Take the night off. Go get a bottle of Pepper's favorite wine then seduce her. It'll make our time together seem like a distant, awkward, one night-stand." 

He nods slowly. "You're right. But I don't know if it'll work. She hasn't exactly been eager to have me lately."

"Then make it work. I'm sure having me as a topic of discussion all the time isn't a turn-on for her. Just make it all about her. You know how to do that. You were like playboy of the year."

"Years," he corrects.

I smile and drop my hands. "Get to it then."

Tony pauses in the doorway. "You know, I misjudged you."

"I think that goes both ways. Night, Tony."

"Goodnight, Taylor."

I'm alone again, reestablished in my bed and toying with Instagram on my phone. It dawns on me that that could've gone a lot differently with Tony. A sliver of seduction perforated the room but I stamped it out with Pepper as his only solution. I sigh. Not out of regret, but of us narrowly missing making a big mistake. I'm half-convinced the pheromones are still lingering somehow, wishing to wreak havoc.

That isn't the only thing threatening to wreak havoc. My baby, despite being a gift that will save the world, is turning my life upside down. Turning it with zero ways to stop. My life didn't revert back when the sex ceased. It isn't going to now that I'm confirmed pregnant so what is the point in hoping it will when he's born? It's never going to be the same again. 

T'Challa's right remarking on my behavior. I've been making the worst of the situation rather than the most of it. They can't do anything about my predicament. It isn't their fault. It isn't mine either. I chose to help. So why am I brooding like this has been the most terrible hand ever dealt to me? It hasn't. I can take this new path and go with it rather than struggle the entire way. I'm not a slave. I have my freedoms. I should take this opportunity as a way to remake my life into something positive, possibly even something great.

There's a meow in the hallway. I sit up. Thor treks into the room with a struggling cat under one massive arm. He sets my cat down calmly. Anyone else would've dropped her ages ago but she's met her match in the Norse god. Her claws don't even puncture his skin. 

"You brought her!" I exclaim happily. 

"This is a bizarre and feisty creature. I like it. Does it have a name?" Thor steps into the bunker. 

"Maisy. Thank you for bringing her."

Thor watches Maisy hop onto the bed to greet me with a headbutt. "You are most welcome. I know you are having a tough time with everything going on. I thought she might cheer you up."

I jump up and hug Thor. It's a quality hug on both sides. He embraces me with both arms. I find the comfort in it is another thing I desperately needed and I can't stop myself from crying. 

"It is ok. Let it out," he says. Thor caresses my hair and continues to hold me until I draw back, wiping my eyes. 

"I'm sorry. That came out unexpectedly."

"You have been holding it in."

"Yeah. Guess you're right." I inhale a shaky breath. "I want to start looking at this positively though."

"I'm glad. You deserve a good life. Not a prison sentence." Thor scrutinizes our surroundings.

"Not starting off so good, huh?" I tease.

Thor smiles, tilting my face up by his forefinger under my chin. "I have got to get you out of here."

"You know I'll never say no to that."

"No? What about to…" Thor slants his mouth over mine in a vivacious kiss. My stomach flip-flops as he presses into me, unapologetic about how happy he is to be locking lips. I give in until I'm breathless and my legs act like jell-O.

"Won't say no to that either," I say, panting.

Thor raises a brow.

"From you," I add hurriedly.

He smirks. "Let's get you out of here."

"You sure?"

"I won't tell Tony if you don't."

I glance back at Maisy now curled in a ball on my comforter. "Does the offer still stand tomorrow?"

"Of course. I am your person, as Banner informed me."

I laugh embarrassingly. "You know I meant it more as a guardian." 

"A guardian? Just a guardian?" 

"I'd never force you to be anything more to me." I smile nervously.

"You could never do that. I'm a god. I force you."

I give him a look.

"Kidding."

"Ha ha. Well, I hope you don't mind… About the guardian thing." 

"I do not mind any of it. But I do require a bigger bed if we're going to stay here. That is, if you don't mind."

"Obviously not. I'll call Happy."

"Not Tony?"

"I think Tony's finally too preoccupied to deal with me."

Thor's smirk broadens into a grin. "Praise Odin!"

Chapter 10: Birth

"I have to admit. Never thought I'd find you here. Especially in January. You do realize it's January, right?"

I'm sitting on a bench beneath an overhang watching the snow fall, all cozied up in a blanket wearing fleece leggings, an oversized sweater and cream-colored boot slippers. "Hi ,Tony."

"Is that disappointment or relief I detect in your voice?"

"Relief. For now."

"Hmm." Then, "Here? Really?"

"We've known each other for nearly a year and you still don't know anything real about me. That's why we'd never work."

"Who said we'd be insane enough to try?"

"I'm talking in what-ifs."

"Sounds like a waste of time."

"Ok it was relief, but now it's disappointment."

"Already? Damn." Tony sits down. He's clothed in the winter version of his Iron Man suit, although an outsider wouldn't know the difference. The material looks like nylon at first glance with ebony threads and deep scarlet rivulets running through the sleeves and pant edges.

"And for the record, I'm hot. I'm hot all the fucking time. It's like I have my own personal heater attached to my body so yes, here, in Iceland, even in January."

"How're you doing? Both of you."

I touch my swollen belly. "We're good."

"Due in just a few weeks."

"Yes, I know." I don't make eye contact because I know where he's going with this. He must too and surprises me by changing the topic. 

"So I've gotta know. Why the relief? Who do you hope shows up less than me?"

"I'm not telling you that."

"Ok. We could talk about the fact that you're cutting it close to your due date honeymoon-hopping around the world with Point Break."

I roll my eyes. "Thor can travel me back instantly if I go into labor early. I'm still weeks away, like you said. And stop that. We're not married."

"Could've fooled me." He clears his throat. "A few weeks. That's two at best. What if you go into labor right now? Thor isn't here."

"I know. He had a matter to deal with in another realm. That's why you're here." Anytime Thor needs to vacate Earth for any length of time, I'm babysat by one of the fathers unless I return to headquarters.

"I can't beam you back instantly."

"But you could assist in the birth."

Tony's rubs his hand down his face. "Jesus. I don't want to think about that."

My smile turns into a laugh. "Just imagining you having to do that is hysterical. Even though you'd just fly in some team of doctors to take over. But the first hour would be highly entertaining."

Tony looks like he wants to slap me and laugh at the same time. It's like he can't choose which so his lips finally crack into a grin. "All right, who? Come on, I won't tell."

"Guess."

"Rogers."

"Bingo."

"See, I do know you."

"I said the stuff about me that counts." My eyes meet Tony's. "You're going to tell him aren't you?"

"Nah. Well, not until he holds something over me. Which happens a lot because he's Mr. Righteous."

"That's mean."

"Mean? You admitted you dread hanging out with him."

"Accurate, but mean."

"Better."

"So you pulled the short straw this time?"

"I pulled the short straw." He pretends to sigh dramatically. We both know he volunteered so he could try to corral me back to headquarters.

"Hey you wanna feel him kicking?" 

Tony raises his brows then shrugs. "Sure, why not?"

I push the blanket off my shoulders and guide his hand to the part of my belly where our son is kicking. An expression of curiosity and wonder encompasses Tony's face. He's lost in the moment, even if it's brief. Our circumstances always pull him out of it faster than any of the other dads because of the guilt he carries. I yearn to keep him suspended in the moment, even if it's just a hair longer. "Fun fact: He only kicks when you're around."

Tony looks at me in surprise. "Really?"

"Yep. Doesn't happen with anyone else. He hears your voice and starts to go at it." I laugh. "I can relate."

"You and everyone else I know. The kid's got my spunk. I'm surprised he hasn't kicked his way out yet. Thor's strength and all."

"I think that's why I absorbed the powers before he did."

"Keeps you both safe. It's a biological adaptation." He removes his hand reluctantly this time. "It's fascinating."

"I agree."

"So how are your powers? Still under control?"

"I mean, aside from frying the maid the other day."

"That's not funny."

I shrug. We both know I'm lying. "My powers are under-control, Tony. No need to worry."

"You destroyed an entire AirBNB I had to pay for."

My cheeks get hot. "That was different. And it wasn't the whole place. Just the bedroom."

"Don't you two ever slow down? That looks uncomfortable. No?" He gestures at my belly. It isn't to insult me on my size; just pointing out the discomfort it brings.

"In certain positions it is, but that doesn't mean I don't crave it still or that it doesn't feel amazing."

"Ok, ok. You can stop. I got it."

"You've got a weak stomach."

"No, I don't."

"You wouldn't fuck me like this."

"I wouldn't fuck you period. Remember, Pepper? My wife."

That warrants another eyeroll from me. "It was a joke. Speaking of which, I'm glad to hear things are better with her."

Tony nods. "They're good. They'd be better if you were back at headquarters."

"Tony…" I groan. 

"I'm just saying."

"For her or for you?"

"Both, uh, all of us. Everyone. Come on. What do you say?" He pats my thigh and gives it a squeeze. 

"I'm not ready yet."

Tony scoffs. He leans in. "When? When will you be ready? Christ. When your water breaks?"

"Maybe."

He stands up in a flurry. "You can't risk it, Taylor. You can't. I'm not going to let you."

I stand up too. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means get your ass back to headquarters soon or I'm going to make you," he shouts. "Preferably today!"

"You can't make me! I'm not a child."

"Really? No? You're acting like one."

"I'm not endangering the baby by staying here a little longer, Tony. Get real!"

"No, you get real. You're acting selfish."

"Me? I'm selfish?" I exclaim. 

Tony walks back into the house. I think it's because he's cooling off for a moment, but he comes right back out a second later. "Last chance."

"For what?" I seethe.

"To come with me willingly."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?"

"You can't." 

Tony doesn't have anything to say to that. It's because he knows it's true. He boils in place, deciding what to do. Then, "Fine. Have it your way. But give me your phone."

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Give it to me."

"What for?" I say it to be challenging, but it's honestly in my best interest just to do it. I can't win every battle with him. He's impossible so I hand it over as I ask the question that's meant to be rhetorical.

Tony doesn't take my phone. He fastens a metal bracelet around my outstretched wrist instead. The light on it illuminates. I recoil my hand instantly as if it bit me. "What is this? What did you do?" I cry.

"Your fault. You dared me."

I try to remove it, but it doesn't budge. My powers are mute. "What the fuck, Tony!"

"It doesn't just suppress your powers. It turns them off completely. Now I can make you come home."

"You're such an asshole!"

"Why? Cause I'm trying to keep you and the baby safe?" he sneers.

"When Thor hears-"

"Thor won't be back for another two days and you'll be home by then. He's not going to fight me on this. It's the only logical place for you to be."

"I- You-" I can't come up with a string of words powerful enough to express my anger. I want to smack him, but I refrain. Instead, I storm out into the snow.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you."

"Come on. We both know this is asinine. You're just wasting time here."

I march on despite his logic. Yeah, I know this is childish but it's better than hitting him. I just need to cool off for a moment and I can't do it around Tony. He's infuriating. Why does he bring out the worst in me?

Our son isn't happy either. He's doing somersaults in the womb, probably due to my distress. He wails a kick and it renders me breathless. I feel as though I got hammered from the inside out. My body doubles over in the snow and I vomit from the pain. 

"Taylor!"

I'm dizzy. My abdomen throbs in agony. I can't even draw a breath. The air is knocked out of me. 

Tony reaches me, skidding into the ground beside me to stop my head from colliding with the snow covered earth. "What's wrong? What's happened? Talk to me!" He looks over my body wildly. "Hey, you've gotta talk to me."

I inhale sharply, which makes the pain worse. I can't breathe properly, let alone talk. I blink up at Tony's panicked face and point to belly. Then I point to me and the bracelet. Please god, don't let him kick again. 

"The baby? The power suppressor. The baby's hurting you because the power suppressor only works on you. He has all our powers," he coherently babbles. "Jesus, he could kill you. Friday? Friday unlock the power suppressor immediately." 

The bracelet clips off and Tony jerks it away from me. The pain slowly recedes. He sits me up so that my back is leaning against his front. We're still seated in the snow with me locked between his legs. 

"Nice going," I say weakly. 

"I didn't know it wouldn't work on the both of you. I mean, you two share everything else." Tony pauses. "Unless this was a ruse to get me to take it off so you'd get your way."

I lift my sweater up to show him the ugly bruise. "I wish." 

It starts to fade before our eyes. Tony pushes my sweater back down and kisses the crown of my head. "I'm sorry. You forgive me?"

"Like you said, you didn't know."

"I'll destroy it."

"Don't. Maybe it'll come in handy one day."

"You're the boss."

"Ha."

"Hey, boss. You think you feel good enough to get out of the snow?"

I nod. Tony helps me to my feet. He collects the bracelet and then guides us back to the house. I feel like a penguin walking back but try not to let it get to me. This pregnancy will be over all too quickly. 

I leave Tony by the fireplace to change my clothes. Our argument suddenly seems trivial. Maybe we're both wrong. This baby is going to come into the world and there's no amount of preparation that's ever going to be enough. Still, chancing it on giving birth in a house in the outskirts of a foreign country over the safety of headquarters isn't smart. I concede to Tony's point and pack up the rest of my things. 

"All right. Let's go metal boy," I say. 

Tony stops in his tracks. "Really?"

"Really. My bags are packed. I'm ready."

"What's my punishment then?" He says, smiling.

"We're picking up Wade on the way. He's in Amsterdam."

Tony groans. "Of course we are." Then, "Of course he is."

I grin. It's enjoyable watching Tony's face scrunch up in pain like that. This will be the perfect torture for him. 

Eight hours later, the three of us are on another Avengers jet back to the states. I'm sitting in the co-pilot chair with Deadpool in the other. Aside from his face mask, he's suited up with his feet propped on the dash. Tony leans on the back of my chair like he's subconsciously staking his claim. It's all wasted testosterone on Wade, who isn't paying the least bit attention as he recites his recent adventures. 

"And that's when I caught Domino scissoring with Mystique. Walked right into that. The things you do to get intel on the enemy, am I right?"

"Do you hear yourself?" Tony says.

"He's joking. You're joking, aren't you?" 

Wade wriggles a plastic zip-loc bag out of the crotch area in his suit. "Absolutely. But that'd be epic, wouldn't it? Can you imagine? Ah…" He leans bag, sighing happily. The bag swings around in his grasp. It contains white powder.

"What is that? Is that what I think it is?" Tony snaps.

"If you're thinking it's the most glorious substance on the planet, then yes," he chuckles, "you'd be right."

"Give that to me."

"No, dad."

"I'll blast you off this plane."

Wade glares at Tony. I sigh. "He will do it."

Tony reaches for the bag. Wade acts like he's going to comply but at the last minute stuffs the bag back into his pants. "Go ahead and take it."

"Children. I'm stuck on this aircraft with children."

"Hey, I resent that," I say as I lean over and dive fearlessly into Deadpool's pants. He leans back in the chair while bracing the back of his head with his hands. 

"I could get used to this," Wade says.

I unveil the correct package and hand it to Tony. He balks. "I don't like things handed to me. It's a thing."

"And you're calling us children?"

"Let's be honest. Even if I did like things handed to me, I wouldn't touch that with a pole."

"I told you time and time again; I got that cleared up down there. It's safe."

Tony rolls his eyes and walks to the computer console mounted off to the side. I get up to toss it in the trash can that's embedded in a hidden pocket in the wall. I give it twenty minutes before Wade retrieves it and gets high. 

"Domino, eh?" I say to cut the tension. "Is that the chick with natural luck?" 

Wade nods. "It's a real superpower. Can you believe it? Such bullshit."

"I heard rumors that X-Force existed, but I didn't know for sure."

"It's real."

"It's not really a thing," Stark speaks at the same time. 

I glance back and forth between them. Wade turns in the pilot chair around. "Oh, it's a thing. I put together the best goddamn motherfuckers this side of the Mississippi. And the name isn't sexist."

Tony scoffs. "There's no team if there's just two of you."

"I don't know what you're talking about. There's way more of us." Deadpool is shaking his head no at me. 

"A bunch of delinquents doesn't create a team."

"Delinquents? It's deadly, yet cuddly antiheroic assassins to you."

I'm smiling. I can't help it. This is better than I imagined and we're not even halfway home. Tony notices my reaction and pauses what he's doing on the computer. "So happy you're happy. Can I get you anything else Ms. Nole?" His tone is thick with sarcasm.

"Popcorn?"

Tony just looks at me. He starts back on the computer several breaths later, murmuring to himself. "A fitting punishment."

"Whens the little turd expected to pop out?" Wade asks me. 

"A few more weeks."

"Um. Excuse me?" Tony walks back over to us. "That's my son you're talking about. He's not a turd."

Wade smiles tersely. "He's not yours. He's ours. So unclench your asshole and maybe the rod will fall out."

Stark makes a threatening move toward Deadpool, who draws his gun in defense and aims it threateningly despite his relaxed pose in the chair. "Make a move, cupcake."

Armor from the Iron Man suit appears over Tony's right arm. His palm fires up as he aims it at Wade's head. "Come on! You shoot me, I shoot you."

Christ. I lean back in my seat and sigh. "No one's shooting anyone. Put the guns down." They don't listen. Deadpool reveals his twin gun instead, consequently leaving me no choice. I move in blinding speed despite the pregnancy, and disarm Wade first by a diminutive electric charge that renders his hands immobile. I crush the barrels like they're made of cardboard. Tony has only the time to react by taking two steps back by the time I turn to him and ensnare his palm, covering it with my own to immediately block any fire he may deploy in a last ditch effort to strike Wade.

Luckily, Tony doesn't fire a shot. He doesn't struggle either. He steps into me until we're inches apart and lowers his voice. "Let. Go."

"Put it away."

"He deserves it."

"You already shot him once. That was enough."

"Not nearly."

"Tony."

"Ms. Nole."

"Don't make me do it."

"Do it."

"Tony."

"If you're going to do it, do it already."

"Tony, stop."

"You won't do it. He's easy to hurt because he'll always recover. There's no guilt looming over you. Same with Thor, Cap, the rest of them. But you won't risk it with me. You won't even give me a zap."

I consider it. He's right. I wouldn't hesitate with the others or make empty threats, which is frustrating as hell considering Stark deserves it the most. 

I'm deciding what to do when water erupts between my legs. 

"Well, fuck," I say in surprise.

Tony's armor dissipates back into jacket-form. "Uhhh. Your water broke."

"Yeah, caught that."

"Your water just broke."

"Tony."

He draws a shaky breath. "I told you-"

"Don't think this is the time for that," I snap. Then, more calmly, "Pull yourself together. It's ok."

"Yeah, I read somewhere women don't necessarily go into labor right away when their water breaks," says Wade.

We both turn to him with gaping mouths. How does he know that?

"We need to get you home. Right now."

I touch Tony's chest. "Calm down. That's where we're headed. How much time is left until we get there?"

"Friday?" Tony says.

"You will arrive at headquarters in approximately three hours."

"That's too long, and we can't make an emergency landing because we're over the fucking Atlantic Ocean."

"Ok. Let's think this out. Firstly, I feel ok. No contractions. So we may have plenty of time. Like Wade said, I may not have our baby for another twenty-four hours."

"According to who?" Tony says between gritted teeth.

Deadpool gives Tony a dirty look as he helps me return to the chair. Tony seems hellbent on panicking, rooted in place as if he's adhered to the floor. I want to cry out as I sit down. Pain constricts me. I make an indiscernible noise in the back of my throat and clamp down so hard on Wade's hand, I hear the cracks too late. Other than a low whistle, he also masks his reaction in lieu of Tony's fragility, and right then and there my respect for him shoots through the roof.

"There's no way to contact Thor," Tony reminds us.

Deadpool leans on the other chair with his body turned to Tony to hide his broken fingers. I speak up to distract Tony. "Uh, what about Fury? I heard Cap talk about him having access to floating naval bases? We could land on one. I'm sure he has doctors on board."

"Well, he did but he doesn't anymore." 

"Ok. Then our only option is to wait it out. I'm fine." I ignore Wade's sharp glance at me. "It's only three hours."

Tony nods profusely as if he's convincing himself more than me that we're going to be all right. Wade clutches his wrist and leans against the dashboard, unusually quiet. He eyes the visible contents of the aircraft. "Just in case this screaming, stubborn little ball of super decides to come out early, uh, what sort of supplies are we looking at?" 

It's my turn to narrow my eyes at Wade. Tony frowns. "You said you're fine."

"Uh, I know. Wade's just being cautious. What, um, do we have?"

Friday lists off the relevant supplies. Luckily, Tony had it fitted with all the basics in case of an emergency. There's nothing that can replace a hospital, but it's better than nothing. 

"See? We're good. Everything's cool." Pain shoots up my spine. I barely swallow my gasp in time. Wade opens his mouth to spill my secret, but closes it when I stare at him like I'll rip his tongue out. The contraction lasts for several more seconds before it relents. 

I dare a glance at Tony but he's busy double-checking the supplies. "I think it's all still here. I mean, it should be. Why wouldn't it be?" he babbles. 

We watch him work for a few minutes before Deadpool switches teams. "Why don't we get those out, buddy?" 

Tony turns. "What?"

"We don't need to do that," I say. 

"Oh, but we do."

"No."

"Yes. Don't make me spank you over my knee."

"My belly would smush you."

"I've been ripped apart by the Juggernaut, blown up, and plagued with cancer. You could do your worst and it wouldn't measure up to that."

"I shot you with a bolt of lightning."

"Still stand by my words."

Tony raises a hand. "Uh, hate to interrupt but what the hell is going on?"

Another contraction starts as if on cue. This time it's impossible to hide. I make a high-pitched wail as if I've been stabbed and slide to the floor. Deadpool is reaching for me before I'm halfway out of the chair and aids me the rest of the way with his uninjured hand.

"That's not what I think it is. That better not be what I think it is. Taylor. Taylor." 

"Shut up, Tony!" I try to breathe through the pain like I'd been coached via youtube videos. It eases up eventually. By then, Tony is crouched in front of me with a mountain of blankets. He takes one and gestures Wade to help me onto it. 

"I'm just gonna say it."

"Don't."

"I told you so."

"Tony. Really?"

"I was right."

"Fine. You were right. So who's delivering this baby? Cause he wants to come out."

Tony scans me with the vape-looking device. He's suddenly utterly calm and calculated in his movements as he arranges the other supplies in a semi-circle around us. "I am."

I chuckle. "No. But that's funny."

"It's not meant to be funny. You told me I could do it so I'm doing it."

My jaw drops. "I was being facetious."

"Well, who else is it gonna be, Taylor? You, me or Wade."

I sigh. "Good point."

"Better you than me," Wade admits.

Tony lays out some towels. "Let's get your pants off."

"I was hoping you weren't going to see me like this." My heartbeat is rapt as Tony wriggles my leggings off of me. 

"What are you talking about? I can handle this. I've been through worse."

My eyes roam over his face trying to see through the mask, if he's wearing one. I can't discern any obvious signs of dishonesty. If he's lying, he's doing a damn good job of it. God bless him.

Maybe it's because he's a product of seven astounding parents, but our baby comes a startling eleven minutes and thirty-four seconds later, according to Friday. I'm holding our infant against my breast while Tony argues with Wade that no, he cannot cut the umbilical cord with his sword. I'm scarcely paying attention. Instead, my focus is on the beautiful baby in my arms whose captivated my heart with his striking blue eyes, damp dark brown locks and skin with a golden sheen as if he's been exposed to the sun. No bald head for this little one.

The guys sort out the umbilical mess then Wade helps me wrap him in a blanket. I eye him suspiciously with a smile on my face. "How do you know how to do that?"

"Easy. I've wrapped up a lot of bodies in my time. This is just like that but on a much smaller scale."

I laugh. Of course. "Would you like to hold him?"

"YES."

Wade picks him up carefully and cradles him in his arm. Our baby looks odd against his uniform that's seen so many bloodbaths, but he's a natural. I sit up to stop Wade from handing him back after several minutes and gesture to Tony, who's standing over us, sleeves rolled up to his elbows and wiping his hands with a clean towel. 

"Your turn," I say.

"I'm good. You should be careful. Sitting up too fast. You're worn out."

"I may be worn out, but I'm fully healed." I reveal the blankets that he draped over me during labor. My body is completely back to normal. "Must be a lingering side-effect of Wade's power. Whatever it is, I'm not complaining."

"Even I'm jealous," Wade says.

"Go on. Hold your son," I say.

Tony hesitates taking him from Wade. "I don't like things handed to me."

"I think you can make an exception. What are you afraid of?"

"Honestly? Falling in love."

Our son starts to make discomfort noises as Wade holds him up to Tony. "I'm starting to feel like an extra in the Lion King."

"Ok, ok." Tony is less sure when he takes him in his arms, but he's holding him properly by the back of the head so I don't freak him out by barking orders. I watch Tony's face fall the moment their eyes meet. He beams with happiness. 

"What do you think?"

Tony blinks back tears. "Well, he's smaller than I thought. He's gotta hit the gym if he stands a chance against his enemy." He pauses, sucking in a breath then looks to me. "He's perfect."

I return the smile. "Looking good there, dad."

Stark smiles. "So what are we going to call him?"

"Earl."

"No," we say together.

Calls were made so that the rest of the fathers are there to welcome us when we land. Even T'Challa, who had been in New York City on business, is among them. The only one missing is Thor. I try not to let it affect me. This is an elated moment shared by all of us. I don't want to be the one to spoil it because my lover isn't here.

Cap is the first one to remark on me walking out without distress while carrying our son. I hear Tony explain to him what happened as T'Challa rocks him in his arms and Peter looks on, tickling his son's feet. The ship door closes behind Steve and I as we're the last to vacate the jet.

"How are you?" he says.

"I'm good. It's a miracle we managed, but we did."

"And Tony tells me you're all healed up."

"I am. I'm just tired is all."

"You're a trooper. I couldn't have done what you did."

"Honestly, Tony surprised me the most. He did a great job."

Steve gives me a half-smile. "I couldn't have done what he did either."

"Sure you could have."

"Nah. War and combat are one thing. Birthing a baby?" He laughs. "I'm way out of my element with that one."

I shrug. It's a mute point now that our son is born and there won't be a repeat scenario. Peter comes over to us with the baby. Tony is right on his heels telling him to be careful, as if he himself wasn't an amateur just a few hours ago. 

"Want to hold him?" he says to Cap.

Cap takes a breath, beaming. He, too, is a natural at holding our infant. Figures. I don't even pretend to be shocked. 

"I may not know a lot about babies, but have you heard him cry yet?" Tony says to me.

I open my mouth to say, yes. It dawns on me and I frown. He's right. "No. Now that you mentioned it. He hasn't cried at all yet."

Steve looks up with a worrisome expression. "That isn't normal."

"Well. Technically, nothing about our baby is normal aside from his appearance," says Tony. "Let's take him in and run some tests." He glances at me. "As long as you're comfortable with that."

Progress. "I just nursed him so he should be good. Just please don't hurt him. Or poke and prod him."

"No poking, prodding, or infliction of pain. Got it."

"All right. Let's take him inside then," Steve says.

Tony stops me inside the doors. "Why don't you go get some rest? You haven't slept in awhile and with everything you've been through…"

"Sounds tempting, but I don't want to leave him yet."

"We have him. He's safe with us. Really. You should rest."

I spy the hallway leading me to my bedroom. "Ok, but wake me as soon as you're done. Don't let me sleep too long."

"Promise."

"Swear?"

"Scout's honor."

"You weren't a boy scout."

Tony crosses an invisible X over his heart. "Hope to die?"

"Good enough for me."

"Good. Great. Uh, do you need me to walk you back there?" Tony says it as he's trekking backwards in the direction of the lab. He's too eager to get started. I let him off the hook and watch him disappear down the stairs. 

My bed is an alluring prize after all I'd been through today. I sink into the mattress with a contented sigh. It feels cozy to be buried under the covers and alone after all the chaos. My eyelids may as well weigh five pounds each with how quickly I close them in the eager anticipation of sleep.

It feels like I've been asleep for ten minutes when something rouses me. I peer out toward the door, but it's shut. Another ding prompts me to snatch my cellphone off the nightstand with a frustrated breath. There's no way to tell how long I'd been out for. I don't know when I went to bed. Regardless, neither of the men downstairs have awakened me so it couldn't have been that long. 

A text reads: COME OUTSIDE. URGENT. THOR.

The sender is from an unknown number, but that doesn't disturb me. It's probably Natasha or Wanda, someone I know who isn't a contact in my phone. All I can think about is Thor. My sleepy fog is instantly lifted in my panic. I hastily don on a pair of jeans and tank, not caring to grab shoes, and book it out of the room. 

The halls are quiet as I race to the exit, the same double-doors Steve took me through on our first date. I take the steps two at a time to the first level and peer around the contents of the yard. Where is he? What the fuck is going on? 

I turn around in a circle, desperate to see someone I know. But it isn't someone I see. It's something. An aircraft hovering just off the side of the building. It's invisibility armor completely fades when I run toward it. The ramp, morphed into stairs because the aircraft isn't landing, drops down. 

"What is it?" I cry up the stairs as I climb them. "What's going on? What happened to Thor?"

It's at the top step that my heart falls into the pit of my stomach. 

"We are happy you could join us," Venom says as he snares his gooey-fist around my waist and yanks me inside.

The door seals shut. The aircraft blasts us away from headquarters.

I'd scream, but there's no one in earshot to hear me now. Instead, I can do little but crouch on the floor and stare around at my captors. My powers are gone. 

Venom has made friends in my absence. They more-or-less introduce themselves. Their names are unusual, fleeting, but I try to memorize them regardless in case I can get a message out to my guys. The only one I recognize other than Venom is the god that hunches down in front of me. "So this is her? The one who bore the greatest superhero of our future time?"

Venom grins. "Yes. We are positive."

Loki grabs my chin to raise my face in the light. "What do you think, Obadiah?"

"I think if that's a cunt Tony Stark fucked, then I will too."

"Excellent," Loki says with a smile.

"We need to be absolutely sure." A man in a hood hisses behind them. He's standing on the far side of the jet. When the late sun illuminates his face between panels, I see he has a vivid red face and no nose like a reanimated skeleton. "Bring her to me."

I shrink back. 

Loki's face contorts with irritation. "I will do no such thing. A god does not take orders from you."

"You are like a spoiled child. In my tribe, we would eat you alive. God or no god," M'Baku says.

Todd Ray chuckles. "You are a cocky sonofabitch, but I could kill you easily."

Loki stands up in anger. Venom puts a hand on his chest. "We must not fight each other."

"He's right," the hooded figure says. "We need to work together if we wish to accomplish greatness and take power of this world."

I can't believe what I'm hearing. Hell, what I'm seeing. How did this happen? How could I be so damn naive? Now I'm helpless and surrounded by enemies. Powerful enemies at that.

"Let me go. They'll come after me. It's not worth your lives."

Loki turns back to me with a smirk. "Oh, we intend to. But not until you bear us an offspring of similar greatness. You see, I refuse to let my brother have all the fun. I want a son as well. Only," he bends over so his face is inches from mine, "my son will be born of darkness."

The end. 

____

Like my writing and want more? Check out my original novel "Omega' under my penname Elizabeth Hudson on Amazon for only $.99 e-reader. Physical copy is available to order as well!


End file.
